


Vagabonds

by ThatGuyWithTheHunks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Demons, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Feeding, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Harems, Hunks, I swear, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Naked Cuddling, No seriously a lot of hunks, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sauna, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Smut, Spaceship Hijinks, Submission, Tournaments, Twinks, Voyeurism, Werewolf, episodic, i guess, incubus, ish, lotsa gay, not literal, several ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyWithTheHunks/pseuds/ThatGuyWithTheHunks
Summary: Finn Griffin is the latest wizard in a dysfunctional spaceship habited by nothing but hunks, which he just so happens to be attracted to.  Also, he's a virgin. That's totally gonna last.If there’s one thing that can be said about space, it’s that it’s empty - you can fill it with anything, and it’d never be enough. For that very reason, I chose to fill it with a variety of hunks. Can you judge me?Fair warning: this is shamelessly horny and will eventually include a multitude of different kinks
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

It was Finn Griffin’s first day on the _Vagabond_ after their last wizard had retired _,_ and he was already regretting joining it in the first place. Beyond the below-average pay, there wasn’t much to worry about at first, he’d thought. A nice, medium-sized spaceship with several individual rooms; a small crew who’d known each other for years; a _simple_ , _safe_ job to lay back and focus on his studies.

It only took one hour for one of those expectations to be broken.

They’d been in orbit near Janus after a cheap bounty someone had claimed, the details of which Finn hadn’t bothered to learn. It was a small and barren planet with a few human settlements, and he would’ve forgotten about it by the next day if he hadn’t suddenly felt an echoing pull of magic reach his mind. It struck his head like a rock rippling across a lake, leaving in the aftershock nothing but an electric taste.

He’d been in his room, studying runes and spell books piled atop his new desk, though they were quickly forgotten in favor of the signal. That’s what it had to be - a signal. There were no magic currents in Janus, or nebula, or any other close phenomena. Someone was trying to send him a message, and exactly one minute after the first one hit, he felt it again. Stronger, making him dizzy as it spun inside his head.

Not two minutes later - and other two signals later - he’d barged into the engineering room to find the ship’s mechanic, Hank Wood. 

“Um, Hank?” Finn swallowed as he peered into the room, hands clammy with sweat. “I have something to-- _Oh!_ ” He yelped.

The engineering room was hot, being so close to the engine and bearing so many different machines, but Finn didn’t expect to find Hank fixing a small thruster in the middle of the room in nothing but his boxers.

“Come on in, buddy!” The mechanic grinned. The two of them couldn’t have been more different - Hank was tall and bulky, with tanned olive skin and muscles everywhere save for his chest, where they were hidden by a light layer of fat, itself accentuated by a trail of body hair that started at his pecs and didn’t end. The hair on his head, however, was white, short, and wild, probably as hard to comb through as a dragon was to wrangle. 

Finn, on the other hand, only reached the man’s chest in height, and while not all that scrawny, had to ask for help to open something as trivial as a jar of animal eyeballs.

At the sight of Hank's state of undress, Finn immediately felt himself go red as shame boiled his face, “I-- um… I’m sorry, I...” As sweat made his glasses slide down his nose, he pushed them back up.

“Nah, we’re all men here, don’t be like that!” Hank chuckled, standing to wipe sweat off his forehead. Strangely enough, he didn’t bother doing the same with the grease and sweat coating the rest of his glistening body.

Finn gulped and withdrew even more into the doorway. Inside his pants, his underwear was getting tighter by the second, and he prayed to seven different gods that it didn’t show. At the very least, his wizard cloak went down to his trousers, so it would likely stay hidden.

“I, uh, a-alright.” He stammered, walking into the room and picking one point away from the man to focus his gaze on. “I picked up a magic signal in my room. I-Is there anything out of order down here? Any, uh, bad runes?”

Hank scratched his head as he looked around the room with a furrowed brow, “I don’t _think_ so, but I’ve been wrong before. How long have you been feeling it?” As Hank turned to Finn, so did the meaty bulge in his dark boxers.

Finn closed his eyes and looked down just in time for another wave of dizzying magic to hit his head. At the very least, it was weaker this time.“Um, about once every minute.” He sighed, holding the sides of his head as if it'd help.

“Must be coming from down there then, Janus.”

“Well, but… there’s no magic source in Janus.”

“There is now,” Hank grinned, fists at his waist, “Wanna head down there and check it out?”

“No!” Finn blurted, “I mean, isn’t that super dangerous?”

Hank crossed his muscular arms, “Well, you can stay here _or_ go down there and be the very first person to see this new mysterious thing that _could_ just put you on the galactic map.”

“I… um,”

* * *

“Man, I can’t believe you actually came.” Hank snorted as the four of them stepped out the light shuttle that had brought them down onto the planet. Along with Finn and Hank, the ship’s pilot as well as its fighter had also come down, leaving the ship on autopilot up above.

The sight of both still startled him a bit, for similar reasons.

Thomas Augustus II was many things, but the first thing people tended to notice was that he was a full-time werewolf. In a suit. And tiny glasses. Finn hadn’t yet found the strength to ask about it, having been lucky enough that his initial fright wasn’t noticed when he’d first met the man, but despite the werewolf's polite tone it was still hard not to think about what the _other_ werewolves usually got up to, rather than sipping tea and piloting spaceships.

Mason, on the other hand, was human, but a very big one at that, bigger than either of his other old shipmates and chiseled like a god. Finn didn’t know anything about him other than the fact he was ex-military, judging by some old uniform trousers he’d spotted on the laundry basket and his ginger near-buzzcut. He also wasn’t fond of conversations, and his bulging muscles were intimidating enough for Finn to dismiss any potential attempts at finding out more. 

The four of them descended onto the barren red desert without much clue of how to proceed, save for the only piece of information Finn had deduced thus far - the closer they got to the signal, the stronger its effect on his body was. 

“This _has_ to be tied to our bounty!” Mr. Augustus chirped in his deep yet somewhat still posh voice as he examined a holomap projected by the pocket watch in his hand. “Oh, my heart pounds with excitement!”

“Y’know, the two of you didn’t _really_ need to come.” Hank grumbled as they followed the man. At the very least, the mechanic was now wearing a tank top and cheap jeans rather than close to nothing. “Coulda been just me and Finn and we would’ve been fine.”

“Nonsense!” Mr. Augustus shook his head, “This is a team mission! Tell me, Mr. Griffin, how is your head?”

“Um, dizzy. Getting worse.” Finn replied, trying not to glance at the looming Mason casting a shadow beside him. “And you can call me Finn.”

“I don’t see anything but desert and mountains.” Mason grunted, gaze fixed at the distant, rugged red ridge.

“You didn’t need to come either, Boots.” Hank sighed.

Mason’s eyes shot down at his heavy boots and then snapped back to the mechanic with a cold gleaming edge in them. “If I knock you out now, you’ll forget I was ever here. You’ll forget the whole week.” His robotic gauntlets balled into big fists, “Is that what you want?”

Hank turned with a sheepish laughter, “Now, now, big guy, c’mon--”

Energy suddenly thrummed up Finn’s spine and exploded inside his head, buzzing like a swarm of bees as he fell to his knees and grit his teeth, hand clutching the ground. To his horror, there was a runic circle inscribed into the red dirt, large enough that all of them had been standing in it.

“Mr. Griffin-- I mean, Finn!” Mr. Augustus yelped, grabbing the wizard’s shoulder with his large hand.

“You alright, bud?” Asked Hank.

“I-I…” Finn swallowed, each word a mountain to push out of his mouth. Electricity glued his hands to the floor. “Here. It’s here!”

A hurricane of red sand emerged from the floor around them, and though it lasted only a few seconds, when it vanished the four of them weren’t alone anymore. 

Three beasts surrounded them, though Finn only realized why the others looked so astonished once the blurs in his vision faded.

Mr. Augustus gasped, “What in god’s name…” 

One of them looked like a Terran gorilla, but several spikes grew out of its back and an extra pair of arms out of its chest; the others were both closer to wolves, only made of glistening metal without losing the organic shape that most robots sacrificed. Were these even robots at all?

The gorilla lunged at Finn before he could think of an answer. Its hands splayed all around it in every direction, pushing and shoving his teammates out of the way as it grabbed his ankle and tossed him five meters into the air.

Below, as he spun back down and screamed with vertigo crushing his stomach, a loud thud echoed seconds before Finn’s back fell into an unexpectedly comfortable nest.

When he looked up, he found Mason’s panting face staring back at him, the man’s heavy arms holding him against his chest. Finn couldn’t help but blush as he noticed the warmth radiating from his muscles. 

“Thanks.” He muttered, but tired Mason looked even more pissed off than normal Mason, and the man let him down without another word or glance.

Finn looked back to find Mr. Augustus wrangling back a wolf on one side and the remaining wolf lunging at him from the other. Before it could reach him, however, Hank slid in front of him and punched the beast aside like it was a sack of potatoes. When the wolf didn’t get back up, he turned with a grin and a thumbs up. 

“ _Bad_ dog.” Mr. Augustus huffed, cleaning the blood off his hands with a handkerchief as the wolf lied still at his feet.

“What was that?” Hank asked.

“This is a warding rune. It was a trap.” Finn swallowed. “Whatever’s down there is what’s sending the signals.”

Like clockwork, the circular rune suddenly gave in and began descending into the ground like an elevator, creating waterfalls of sand around its circumference. Their surroundings switched from the hot desert surface to pitch black. The fact that the floor around the ward was now metallic didn’t help Finn’s worry.

As his blood flow sped up, Finn cupped his hands in front of him and then concentrated the heat inside his veins into it. When he opened, a ball of light was inside. It promptly burst into dozens of small pieces which then scattered around the room like fireflies.

As it turned out, the room was smaller than Finn would’ve thought, but beyond the old cobwebbed computers and machines, there was a long vertical object emerging from the floor. A test tube.

And inside it was a person draped in shadows and murky water.

“Took you long enough~.” Said a masculine voice inside it. 

With his mouth agape, Finn ordered the fireflies to center on the man.

Hank, rather than react with shock, picked up a chair and casually tossed it at the glass, shattering it into pieces and draining its murky liquid onto the floor.

“Oh _dear_.” Mr. Augustus blurted, stepping forward.

“What the…” Mason muttered.

From the wreckage, out stepped the creature they’d been gawking at. It was no man at all.

From head to toe, it was red - and _naked_ , Finn thought, _dangerously_ naked, _distractingly_ naked. It hair was dark, short, and spiky, interrupted at the front by a pair of pointy horns that paved the way for a hungry look and a grin full of sharp edges. Dripping with liquid, its defined chest had a thin line of hair running down his pecs that stopped at his… his…

Finn choked back a cough.

The line of hair only ended at the base of its red six inch cock that swayed carefree from side to side as it approached. “Name’s Rall. I’m an Incubus. To whom do I owe the pleasure?” He extended his meaty arm to offer a handshake.

Finn crouched to hide the obvious tent in his pants with his hands.

“Dear god, an incubus?!” Augustus gasped, ignoring the outstretched hand, “What are you doing here?”

“They were harvesting him.” Mason affirmed, stone-faced as always as he gazed away from Rall’s casually naked body, “Incubi energy can be converted into a power source. ” He sighed, “Someone get him some pants.’

“I’m perfectly fine like this.” Rall’s smile widened as he took a step closer to look up at Mason, arms crossed against his chest.

“Harvesting? Harvesting what?” Asked Hank.

“Let’s just say it wasn’t my blood.” Rall grinned, before turning to Finn with an inquisitive expression. “You… You smell funny.”

Shit. He’d noticed. “I-- um, I’m sorry, I couldn’t--” Finn stammered, turning his shrinking body away from the incubus as he shot him a glance over his shoulder.

“I recognize that smell.” Rall’s eyes widened with recognition at the same time as his grin became a beacon of joy, fists at his waist. “You’re a virgin.” He purred with delight.

“What?!” The other three blurted out .

“It’s alright, I’m used to the effect I can have on people. Well, then, _mon chéri,_ ” Rall put his hands behind his head and then thrusted his pelvis towards the wizard, his dick flopping up and down as it slowly hardened, “Dig in~”

Before the line of drool running down Finn’s chin could drip off, the heat in his cheeks rose to his head. All thoughts were cut short as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the new household Incubus gets acclimated and gets to know Finn a bit better

Finn woke up in his personal cabin with a jolt. What an awful dream it’d been, with monsters, and danger, and… a rather naked Incubus. His pants still felt the burden of the demon’s image, pulsing with blood in all the wrong places. An adult wizard having naughty dreams, what a shame, he’d thought. 

Then he stood out of the bed and bits of red sand fell from his cloak.

Oh. They’d really been to Janus, which in turn meant…

Finn pulled the door open and hurried down the main corridor of the Vagabond until he was in the main deck, where the crew spent most of their free time. It was cleaner than most other rooms, with simple white walls, a few couches facing an entertainment center and a dining table to the side next to an entrance that led to the kitchen.

In one of the couches was Hank, and next to him, the same red devil he’d seen before, only looking more tired.  _ And  _ wearing an old pair of ripped jeans. As Finn’s static, peering gaze fell locked itself on him, Rall looked back at him with renewed interest. “If it isn’t my little savior.” He grinned, “I knew I could trust you to receive my signal. It can’t have been--” A few coughs cut him short, “Can’t have been easy on your body.”

“They, uh-- why? Why me?” Finn stammered, taking a seat opposite the incubus with his hand covering his lap. Just in case.

“Anyone with magic could’ve picked it up. You just happened to be here~”

“I’m afraid we have bigger problems than that.” Mr. Augustus sighed as he entered the room from the other side. “Mr. Rall here is what we were tasked to find. He  _ is  _ the bounty. And he is dying.”

“So we won’t get paid?!” Hank exclaimed.

“There’s still a way out.” Rall shook his head. Even though his face had lost some of the joy he’d sported before, none of the charm had gone. “A way I can survive. Those  _ cockless worms _ at the lab drained me for decades, and then left me for dead when their creations freed themselves. I’m starving, and if I don’t get food very soon, I will cease to exist.” His toothy grin returned, though this time spoiled by weary eyes, “You simply need to feed me.”

“We have a food generator in the kitchen! We can make anything you want there!” Hank jabbered, more and more desperate. 

“He’s an incubus, Mr. Wood. Incubi don’t feed on  _ our _ kind of food.”

“I mean, I can. It just doesn’t give me the same energy as…” Rall licked his fangs as he faced Finn. “The alternative.”

“A-And what is that?” Finn asked through fear and tightening pants.

“Sexual energy.” Rall smirked, “And since you’re a virgin, yours should be everything I need to pick myself back up.”

“Are you really a virgin, dude?” Asked Hank, a bit incredulous.

“Mr. Wood!” Mr. Augustus chastised, “That is a  _ very _ inappropriate question!” 

“It’s alright. I-I am. But what are you saying, Rall?” Finn swallowed. If he truly meant what Finn thought he’d had…

“I need to have sex with you.” Rall stated nonchalantly, though his smile was once again interrupted by a fit of coughs.

“Then I’m afraid it might be the only way.” The werewolf crossed his arms, moving in front of Finn to block the sight of the other two. “Do you object, Finn? Don’t feel pressured. We can pull through without this bounty.”

Finn looked down to think. Saying no… how selfish would that have been? Letting someone innocent die, just because he was too weak to do something? But still, the thought of actually going through with it -  _ committing  _ \- with someone like  _ Rall _ ? Built like a god, made out of sexual fantasies? The others didn’t even  _ know _ he was attracted to them, wouldn’t it just make everything more uncomfortable? No. He couldn’t let fear keep him from helping someone.

“I… I’m ok with it. I don’t want him to die just because of me.”

“Well then,” Rall snorted, standing up to walk out of the room, “I’ll be waiting in my room.”

“I-I… Where’s his room?” Finn’s head snapped to Augustus.

“End of the hall. I’m sorry, Finn.” He shook his head, leaving back to the cockpit.

“Dude.” Hank chuckled, “Don’t tell him, but I’m actually a little jealous. Have you  _ seen _ that guy?” He whistled.

“...Right.” Finn sighed. What the hell was he about to do?

* * *

In the end, it took more than a self-pep talk to actually open the door to Rall’s bedroom, but Finn did it with more anxiety than fear. The room had a wardrobe and a large bed, and on top of that bed lied Rall, posing toward him with one leg draped over the other and just as naked as he’d been when they first found him.

The sight of his chest - and what lied just below it - made Finn salivate once again. The door slid shut behind him just in time for the last piece of hesitation he had to be melted away by the heat swarming his entire body, but particularly, his groin.

“So, how do you want to do this, love?” Asked Rall.

“I don’t know. What about… you?”

“Take off your clothes. Get onto the bed.” Rall smiled.

Finn swallowed, but did as he asked, pulling his cloak over his head and letting it drop to the ground. Next was his shirt, revealing a smooth chest that, while not skinny, was practically a stick compared to the other men on board. Finn tugged down his pants and underwear in one move, and only kept himself from looking down to prevent any more blushing. The heat blooming in waves from down there made it quite clear what was going on already.

The cold floor made it each a bit more difficult, but Rall’s body just drew him in like a magnet. Looking away wasn’t  _ hard _ , it wasn’t even an option. 

Finn climbed onto the bed and then laid beside the demon, unsure of how to proceed. In turn, Rall rest his own head on one hand and used the other to trace Finn’s face with his fingertip.

“Now what?” Finn muttered. 

Rall’s smile dug into his cheeks. His hand stopped at Finn’s chin and then gripped it, pulling their faces together as both pairs of eyes closed.

Finn felt Rall’s warm tongue invade his mouth and wreak havoc on his nervous system, burning away both thoughts and feelings in favor of lust. As long as the demon touched him everything was lust, and warm, and every inch of him was being undone like a thread pulled by the man’s embrace.

When Rall reeled back, he pushed both of Finn’s shoulders down onto the bed and then climbed on top of his body, holding the sides of his chest as his mouth ran down its length, exploring every inch. When it reached his groin, Finn was sure he’d explode.

Rall grinned at him before curling his warm hand around Finn’s hard dick, smaller than his own eight inch rod but not by much, and then licking its underside from base to head. 

Electric tingles surged up his body, and as Finn gripped the sides of his pillow, moaning without resistance, the energy escaped his mouth in the form of a short breath of fire. The only reason Rall didn’t notice was that he was too busy engulfing the entire length of Finn’s dick into his mouth.

The slow back and forth of his head was like nothing Finn had ever felt. There were drips of pleasure to be found in every inch of his skin, but at his dick, there was a storm. Every thrust of his hips into the demon’s mouth increased the feeling, every touch his wet tongue, every hungry look the demon shot him as their breaths quickened in sync. 

As Finn’s world exploded into light, so did the room - a large and bright sphere appeared above them just as he climaxed into Rall’s mouth, gasping for breaths that wouldn’t come, though it was gone by the time Rall let go and swallowed it all with a loud gulp.

“Oh my god.” Finn panted.

“I can go for more ~” Rall purred in his sultry voice, crawling back up Finn’s body. “Do you still have it in you? Because I’m still hungry, darling.”

“Yes. I do.” Finn replied without hesitation.

“Very well.” Rall’s hands grabbed his shoulders once again, but this time flipped his body around, pushing the side of his face down onto the pillow. 

Before Finn could even say anything, Rall pushed his hot, slightly hairy chest against his back and thrust his cock into Finn’s ass.

The pain the wizard expected never came, only another glow of pleasure as the incubus gripped his wrists like the handlebars of a motorcycle and pushed his cock against Finn’s prostate again and again, once more feeding their moans. Sweat removed the friction from every move. Rall’s hands moved down to caress Finn’s hips, gripping them just tightly enough to squeeze as their moans got louder and louder .

This time, Finn came so suddenly he couldn’t even feel the buildup. Rall groaned loudly as he came too, filling his ass with semen as his mouth sucked the thin threads of steam radiating from his body. When he was done, he simply stood off the bed and opened the door.

“I’m going for a shower, care to join me?” He grinned back, still naked and about to leave.

Finn gawked at him, still trying to slow his breaths as he hugged the pillow.

“I… think I’ll clean myself here.”

The incubus shrugged. “Your loss.” He said, before leaving through the doorway and closing it behind him.

For a second, Finn couldn’t even find words to say. He’d never felt anything this strong before, or so  _ good _ . And if Rall didn’t keep quiet - and he didn’t sound like the secretive kind - then everyone else would know as well just how he’d done. Just what he  _ liked. _

He sighed into the pillow.

Damn it.

* * *

In another corner of the ship, the large cockpit, Thomas Augustus watched the screen in front of him with disappointment as Rall left the bedroom and left Finn by himself.

“The manners on that man.” He huffed, “Despicable.”


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of spellwork and taking care of the magitech interface of the ship, Finn found no better way to relax his mana cores than with a good rest in a sauna. Luckily, through magical institute regulations, every ship above a certain size was required to have one.

In time, Finn had taken note of how others used it - Mason and the Captain, during post-workout mornings. Hank, every other evening, Rall, whenever he was done  _ doing it _ with one of them. Through this schedule, Finn had carefully planned a time during the afternoon when he knew none of them would be there. A time when he could actually  _ relax _ , free from the worries brought by their words - and their bodies - and far away from any sort of work.

As he sat onto one of the sides of the sauna bench wearing nothing but a towel, he let himself lean back and exhale all of his fatigue.

And that way he would remain, if the door didn’t open less than a minute later.

In walked Hank, the ship’s mechanic, his wild white hair still wet from the shower. 

“Hey, what’s up Finn?!” He grinned. “I didn’t know you’d be here!” 

It was a good thing Finn couldn’t stop staring at his eyes, because right there around his neck was his towel, which in turn meant… it wasn’t at his waist.

Hank took a seat on the adjacent side, facing the door. As he relaxed in his seat, his eyes glanced down and then back at Finn’s. “Oh, I hope you don’t mind, I just don’t like the feel of the towel down there, and in here’s one of the only places I feel I can really chill like I want to.”

“...Without clothes?” Finn tried, picking a fixed point of the wooden wall to stare at.

“Yeah, you get it! C’mon, give it a try!”

The blood inside his head ran hot. “I-I don’t know about that…”

“C’mon, why not?”

“I’m, uh, embarrassed?”

"Nah, no need for that, bro!" Hank exclaimed, pulling out the towel from Finn's lap and exposing his semi-hard dick. 

His hands, in turn, desperately moved to cover it. "B-But my towel!"

"Finn." Hank stated, grinning, "We're all men on the ship. If you wanna become one of our crew, you've gotta get used to seeing each other naked. Have you even showered here yet?"

"V-Very early in the morning?"

"Finn, look at my dick." Hank snorted, putting his hands behind his head to jut out his hips. "C'mon."

"What?!"

"Behold my chode. Just look at it, dude. Five seconds."

"I don't want to!"

"You've already looked at Rall's, didn't you? Did a little  _ more  _ than looking, from what he told me."

Finn finally couldn't resist and snapped his head to the man's body. A layer of glistening sweat accentuated every curve in his tan muscles, even the ones hidden by the softness of his chest. Maybe that's where the smell was coming from.

His gaze slowly travelled down Hank's body, each inch making his insides warmer and his cheeks redder, until it finally stopped where his thick thighs met the moist wooden bench. Between them was a fat, halfway hard cock, uncircumcised and bulging with veins. Unlike Rall's, there was no bush of hair before it, just a smooth patch of skin.

"There." Hank sighed with a smile, "Was that hard?"

Finn looked down in shame, "I mean, it is now…"

"I didn't mean your dick, but now that you mention it, are you doing anything about it?"

"I'm sorry, I can go take care of it outside."

"No! No." He said, the echo a bit less loud than the first, "It's my fault. Don't worry, I get it. I'm too hot for words."

Finn swallowed, but before he could say anything, Hank's warm hand reached out to him and enveloped itself around his penis, pulsing a wave of pleasure over Finn's skin.

What came after was worse.

With a surprising amount of focus, Hank took to pumping it in increasingly fast strokes, each one burning brighter inside of Finn as the man's grip grew tighter and his thumb toyed with the head, rubbing against it.

Gods, why did it have to feel so good?! Why couldn’t he just have resisted temptation, kept it casual between the two of them? Heaven knew he already struggled dodging Rall’s hungry eyes… 

Another wave of pleasure demolished the thought and left nothing behind.

When the fire in his crotch became an explosion, Finn was glad it hadn't been as much of a spectacle as the one Rall had gotten out of him. Instead of a ball of light, sparks flew as he came shot after shot on the benches on the opposite side, all of which sparked with energy.

His next breath came heavy and labored.

"Whew. That was fun, but…" Hank smirked.

"But?" Finn gulped, wiping cum off his thighs.

"Seems like I'm the one who's hard now." Hank snickered. Surely enough, his dick now arched up between his legs, thicker than before. "Which means it's your turn to help."

"Oh, I'm… sorry." Finn sighed, tentatively stretching a hand towards him.

"No, wait," Hank cut in. His dick bobbed as he stood from the bench onto the soft floor. "Sorry, I prefer oral. Get here in front of me, on your knees."

Though Finn couldn't explain why he was so drawn to obeying him, he couldn't deny the urge. So he did as Hank asked, dropping to his knees before the man's bare feet - and the same eye-level as his dick. Beads of sweat adorned its surface.

Hank crossed his arms. "C'mon, it doesn't bite."

Finn placed a hand around it and slowly opened his mouth, moved it forward until it enveloped the cock's head, and then closed his lips around it. A salty, musky taste hit his tongue almost immediately. 

"Oh  _ yeah… _ " Hank moaned. So he enjoyed it so far. Good. If only Finn could remember how Rall had done it to him…

He let himself continue going forward until Hank's dick hit the back of his throat, and then, out of curiosity, let it go further until his mouth reached his own hand.

"Oh, God." Hank continued.

Finn reeled back, leaving behind a trail of saliva, "Something wrong?"

"No, dummy," Hank grinned, "Do it again!"

Finn nodded with a smile of relief and then repeated the rhythmic movement, going back and forth with his mouth as his tongue danced around the dick's shaft. At this point, its head was already emitting a small amount of precum.

"Do my balls too."

Finn nodded once again and let the dick slide up his face as he curved it up to give him view of the scrotum. His tongue felt eager to work, peeking out of his mouth to lick and lap at each ball.

When Hank had had enough, his hands gripped the sides of Finn's head and pulled it once again back to his dick. This time, Finn didn't even need to do anything. Hank energetically thrusted his dick in and out of his mouth, moaning each time, until it suddenly twitched and exploded with hot, salty semen inside his mouth.

Finn was tempted not to, but ultimately swallowed it down with one gulp.

"Oh, man, sorry for that." Hank panted, patting his head as he opened the sauna door and let out a cloud of steam. He glanced back, "See you in the showers?"

Finn stood to find his knees sorer than he'd expected. "Sure."

* * *

“Do none of these men have proper sex etiquette?!” Scoffed Captain Augustus over an empty bag of popcorn. Finn and Hank left the sauna together in the screen in front of him, between others of a shirtless Mason doing pull ups in the ship’s gym room and Rall enthusiastically reading an erotic holomag on his bed. “No wonder they’re all so hopeless…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a picture of Rall at the end of this one drawn by a friend of mine.

By far one of the best things about the Vagabond was its food generator, leagues above any other ship Hank had been in. In those, his options were usually limited to some kind of mushroom stew and synthetic meats, whereas here, due to the Captain’s unending fortune, the limit was bound only to his imagination.

Today felt like a meat pizza kind of day, and the first rule of eating meat pizza was to expect to get yourself dirty in the process. Hank had prepared by stripping to his black boxers, slouched in one of the living room’s couches as the entertainment feed played some dumb action movie. He held one slice in each hand, alternating bites between each, and another two sitting on his chest; plates were an old man’s game. 

And then the problem shipmate arrived. 

Rall strode into the room with his arms crossed and a hungry grin on his face, wearing only the usual pair of old jeans he got from Mason. As soon as he saw Hank lying there on the couch, chest covered with pizza and grease, he licked his lips.

“What are you looking at me like that for?!” Hank grunted, pulling his slices closer to himself, “Go make your own pizza if you want some!”

“It’s not the pizza I was looking at~” Rall smirked, “I was thinking about a different kind of meat, you know.”

“Oh, come _on_ , dude.” Hank sighed, “Do you really wanna have sex right now? I’m busy!” 

Truth be told, Hank pulled back his legs a bit just to hide the specific effect Rall’s body had on the inside of his boxers. It wasn’t much fun being around him, as they’d all come to find out. After Finn, he’d heard Rall had also gotten dirty with both the Cap’n and Mason. Everyone except him. Even though Hank doubted it at first, it quickly became apparent why. Looking at the demon’s body was hard in more ways than one. Eye contact filled him with lust. A single touch made him warm in all of the wrong places.

“It’s not like I can’t smell what you’ve got hiding there, and besides,” Rall tugged his fingers into his jeans and then pulled down. Unfortunately, there was nothing underneath. “Judging by your standards, I feel a little overdressed.”

One of Hank’s pizza’s stopped halfway to his mouth as his eyes fixed themselves on that swaying red cock, drool escaping his open mouth. 

“Yeah, that’s how most react too.” Rall said, clearly satisfied with himself as he kept moving towards him, “Finish your stupid pizzas, I can distract myself in the meantime.” He climbed onto the other end of the couch and then positioned himself on top of Hank with his hands next to the latter’s chest, his face between both pizzas.

Before the mechanic could say anything, Rall started licking at the spots of pizza grease on his glistening torso, moaning slightly with each lap. After that, it was hard to concentrate at all. It must have been magic, it _had_ to be magic, because no man had ever made him feel this good with nothing but his tongue. Each time it slid across his skin, a new thrill of excitement made his blood run hotter. The demon’s slow grind against his crotch didn’t help.

Rall leaned back to sit on top of Hank’s lap, eliciting an unexpected groan of pleasure from him. He’d positioned his ass perfectly. 

“How are you so slow?” Rall scoffed, taking one of the pizzas from his pecs. In truth, Hank hadn’t taken a single bite since he’d started his dance.

After one or two bites, the demon seemed to have gotten bored and simply stuffed the rest into his mouth in one move. Hank couldn’t stop staring, so he didn’t find much room to act once Rall leaned closer and then shoved another slice into his gaping mouth.

“Wh--?” Hank managed to muffle through the pizza.

“Just chew already!” Rall snarled, hand blocking his mouth. “God, you’re hopeless.” He sighed, taking the other pizzas to himself. Each one also lasted less than a bite, but the grease they left slid down the sides of his mouth.

As soon as Hank found the strength to swallow, Rall descended onto him and pushed their lips together, his tongue easily intruding. As the demon’s hands held the sides of his head, Hank felt his own explore the demon’s curves, running down his sides until they gripped his meaty thighs.

“Not bad.” Rall panted.

“Please let me fuck you,” Hank cried, at which the demon gave a hearty chuckle. His hard dick bobbed in sync.

“Sorry, but I’m afraid you’re not at that level yet, my dear.” He grinned, lifting his body while still on his knees as his hands gripped Hank’s shoulders. “But I think we can try something else for now.”

“Wait, wait--!” Hank yelped, but the couch’s leather quickly muffled his sounds as Rall flipped him around with ease. “No, I’m a top! I’m a top!!!” He shouted.

But it didn’t matter. Rall’s fingers toyed with the waistband of the mechanic’s boxers and then pulled back just enough to expose what he was looking for.

Hank screamed, but Rall’s cock descended onto his hole and turned it into a moan halfway through. Pleasure radiated through his every inch. Once Rall started thrusting in and out, Hank felt like he could explode.

“Oh, god…” He grunted hopelessly into the couch, “Oh, _god…_ ”

How could this even be? He’d never been topped before, and he’d lost so easily!

“What did you say, love?” Rall laughed in his sultry accent.

But Hank had seen the light. “Oh, god, keep doing it!”

His own dick was rock hard against the couch, leaking precum and yet just out of the reach of his hands; it was toture, and Rall knew it. Every time he’d get close, Rall would press harder and keep him from reaching it. It wasn’t over until he said so.

As Hank’s blood became fire, he felt the end approach. All the pressure in his body converged into his crotch and then exploded out of his dick at the same time as Rall grunted and tightened his grip on his shoulders, filling his ass with liquid warmth as the weight itself left it.

Rall didn’t waste time getting out of the couch. “Well, well, well. I think you look better from this angle.”

Hank simply groaned into the leather, too drained to even move. Shame had made him red all over. It was too embarrassing.

"I'm going to wash up." Rall stretched his arms behind his head, dick still half-hard. "Care to join me?"

A new wave of energy came down on the mechanic. Of course he wanted more. How could he deny the impulse? He might as well have been on the desert with a single drop of water. 

"Y-Yes please." He mumbled.

* * *

As promised,  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I lied about plot this chapter. But there will be soon.

There was a problem, and unfortunately, it was rather urgent. 

For the very first time in his magic engineer career, Finn was in the middle of a chase. It’d started when a ship far bigger than their own had shown up in the scanners, shooting out multiple torpedos at once as it drew closer and closer like a shark hunting its prey. Thus far, they couldn’t make out any information about it, which only increased their worries.

With Mr. Augustus at the controls though, there’d luckily been no hits just yet, only close calls and turbulence.

“Brace yourselves!” The captain shouted as yet another blinking object appeared in the radar. Mason grunted at the station on his side, strapping himself to his chair as Finn stumbled towards his. Hank was in the engine room, trying to prevent an overheat, and Rall hadn’t been stopped since lunch, likely napping. 

The ship shook and rumbled once again the moment Finn planted his butt onto a chair, but something else took his attention - a distant tug, but growing nearer ahead of them. “Captain!” He shouted, “Mr. Augustus! What’s in front of us?”

“There’s--” He sighed, “A magic wormhole, it would seem!”

“Take it!” Finn shouted, “Quick!” It might’ve been his first chase, but it wasn’t his first magical vortex. They were great shortcuts, and usually tended to be safe - so long as the people onboard made it so.

Mr. Augustus must’ve trusted him, because he immediately swerved right into the spiral peeking from the corner of the cockpit visor. Up close, it looked like a tunnel of spiraling dark colors.

“Keep your minds clear!” Finn shouted, but as he turned to the side to look at Mason, he saw someone else. Hank was running into the room from the hallway just as the dark lights took over the inside of the ship. Even bathed by them, Finn saw his contour too well - he’d known it closely, after all. 

He looked dazed, covered in sweat, and dressed only in his boxers, like he did whenever he worked in the engine room. His beefy arms, tense under their own weight, desperately searched for surfaces to grasp but found nothing except the arm of a chair that dropped him to his knees and levelled their gazes.

As his eyes connected to the mechanic’s, Finn couldn’t help but let them descend his skin. It was like floating in a river, slowly being carried by its natural current. His thick, glistening pecs, bulging up and down as he panted. His hidden six-pack, buried beneath a layer of fat marred by curly strands of the same white hair as the one slicked back on his head, wet with grease.

When the walls regained their white color, the room was, for some reason, colder than it’d been before. The cold air bit into his skin, and--

Wait. His skin. 

Finn’s eyes snapped down to find all of his clothes gone, save for his boxers. 

A look at Mason’s station showed the same had happened to him, in nothing but a jockstrap, as well as to the captain, though in the werewolf’s dark fur, Finn couldn’t even find underwear. 

...Maybe he’d never worn any. 

That single thought had already ruined everything by creating a tent down there.

“What the hell is going on?” Mason growled, “Where are our clothes?”

A sudden weight piled on Finn’s chest with the realization. “Oh, um… I think it was my fault. The wormhole must’ve attuned itself to my mind, and when Hank came in, I couldn’t help but--”

“Am I that good eye candy, bro?” Hank grinned, standing back up with his arms crossed, still pulling heavy breaths.

“Mr. Finn!” Mr. Augustus snapped, walking over towards him. Finn kept his gaze locked with his head, because otherwise, he could’ve caught a glimpse of whatever lied beneath and turned a snowball into an avalanche. “How could you?”

“I’m sorry! I-I just-- He came in with just underwear! What was I supposed to do?!” 

“There is such a thing as _looking away_.” Mason grunted.

Before Finn could protest further, Rall casually strolled naked into the room, red cock swinging on full display. “Is there a reason all my pairs of jeans vanished?” His eyes bounced between each of them before a grin took over his expression, “Oh, are we finally having a party my way?” 

“Wait, _all_ of them?” Hank chuckled in surprise.

Rall shrugged, jutting out his lip. “My closet was empty.”

“YOU _VANISHED_ ALL OUR CLOTHES?!” Mason bellowed, his hulking stature looming over Finn and making him shrink even further into his seat.

“Now, now, Mr. Mason, there’s no need to raise your voice!” Mr. Augustus cautioned, turning back to the rest of the room with a sigh, “I say, until our next stop, we… lift the restrictions on our clothing rules.”

“Easy for you to say, your fur covers everything.” Mason said.

“ _Finally_ ,” Laughed Rall, moving closer to the group and pulling a loose chair from the table to sit with them, “You people are such prudes, I couldn’t believe it. Didn’t expect you to go commando over all that fancy nonsense, Augustus~”

“Unfortunately, I’m not very… compatible with your standard underwears. It gets quite itchy. There is no need for that kind of modesty though, Mr. Finn.”

They were sitting in a circle, so when all pairs of eyes fell over him, his face grew an even deeper shade of red. “Um, what do you mean?”

“The rest of us have all taken showers together fairly often, as well as…” As Mr. Augustus swallowed, Rall grinned, “Other more _intimate_ activities, so we will probably not have trouble working this way for a week or two. But _you_ could not even control yourself at the sight of Mr. Hank!”

“I-I’ve done it too! With Hank and Rall!”

“With… with Hank?” Mr. Augustus narrowed his gaze, but then quickly brought it back to normal with a shake of his lupine head, “It does not matter. Since it _is_ your fault we’re stuck like this for a week, the time until the nearest colonized planet, I will be issuing you a punishment that will also serve as an exercise in self-control.”

“Oh, no,” Finn whimpered.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Rall leaned back on his chair, hands behind his head.

“You will spend the rest of this week completely in the nude.”

“What?!” Finn yelped.

“Commencing now.” Mr. Augustus nodded, “You need to learn that the human body is perfectly natural, and that it is your job to control it. Now stand up and hand me those boxers.”

Finn reluctantly stood, foot after foot. Mason stared with resentment, Hank with morbid curiosity, and Rall with utter joy.

With trembling fingers, he gripped the waistband of his boxers and then lowered them to the floor. A healthy erection bounced out, bobbing up and down, as he picked the underwear from the floor with one hand and used the other to (fail to) cover up his groin.

“Someone's shy.” Rall snickered.

“Not all of him,” Mason returned.

As soon as Mr. Augustus had taken possession of the boxers, he shook his head once again. “No covering, Mr. Finn.”

Although with a sigh, Finn slowly let his hands return to his sides.

“You _already_ have an erection?” The captain asked in surprise.

“I-I never lost it.”

“Need any help?” Rall offered with enthusiasm.

“No,” Mr. Augustus interjected, “Handle it, Finn. Until you’ve learned how to control it, this is how things will be.”

“A-Alright,” Finn swallowed, walking out of their circle.

“ _I meant here, Mr. Finn._ ”

“What?” His voice cracked as he looked back over his shoulder.

“You will relieve yourself in front of us. This needs to be a punishment, after all.”

This was a nightmare. It had to be. It was bad enough to have them all mad at him, but now _this?!_ How would Finn possibly survive the whole week? He slowly walked back to the center of the room, hand trembling as he lowered it to his dick, still angled up.

 _‘Almost there_ ,’ He thought, ‘ _This won’t take long._ ’

As Finn finally gripped it, its warmth pulsed through his cold hand. He was facing all of them at the same time, and in turn, they all stared back, waiting for their private show.

He hadn’t even done _it_ in a good while, knowing a healthy moderation usually resulted in stronger magics, but the movements still felt all too familiar as he thrusted back and forth only once and already had to whimper a moan.

Once he continued, his focus was locked inside that room. It had all he needed. On one side - Mr. Augustus, one thick leg draped over the other with his arms crossed, but making no effort to hide the soft dick lying between his meaty, dark thighs; Mason, who’d traded anger for petty amusement. His body was the largest out of all of them, without any visible layers of fat due to rigorous training, but his jockstrap clung almost too tightly to his groin. Finn couldn’t imagine what the backside looked like…

On the other side - Hank and his perfect golden-brown tan, still sweaty from the engines and still holding as little care as it did the night he’d gotten to know it better in the sauna; last was Rall, toying with his own dick as he watched with a dreamy smile. Rall, the first one to take him and probably the source of the strongest feelings he’d ever felt. 

The sheer recollection of that night brought upon all kinds of heat to his body, but when all of them converged into his cock, Finn knew there was no avoiding what was coming.

And a lot did.

With a loud gasp of pleasure, his whole skin glowing with magic like a jellyfish, he shot his cum again and again onto the floor and his own hand. When reality settled back in, he felt nothing but exposed. Awfully, inescapably exposed.

“Sorry,” He panted.

“There’s no use for that,” Mr. Augustus said, still bearing that stern look, “Now clean up.”

“No need, allow me!” Rall chirped, dropping to his knees on the floor. Although Finn tried to step back, the demon first pulled him back closer by the dick and then removed the remaining semen on its tip with a single swirl of his wet tongue around the surface, sending a new wave of electric tingles all over Finn’s body. After he was done, he returned his attention to the gobs on the floor.

Finn decided he didn’t need to watch, moving out towards his room as fast as possible without running.

* * *

“Nice ass,” Rall murmured, now wearing borrowed boxers, with a soft half-slap half-grasp at it from behind.

“Stop it,” Finn gulped, his back arched away in response.

As he’d dreaded, that kind of mockery had become the norm among all except the captain, after only a few days. Whichever activities he couldn’t do by himself became awkward torture. Meals became nothing but jokes as he was forced to remain exposed beneath their glass table. Occasional erections were followed by stares and hurried dashes to the bathroom, that is, whenever the captain didn't force him to take care of it in front of everyone. The worst so far had come when he’d been taking a look at a sequence of sloppily-etched runes on the generator of Mason’s gym, himself lifting large weights in the corner.

“Y’know,” Mason commented through heavy breaths. Finn didn’t look at him directly to avoid the obvious. “I’m actually considering joining you.”

“What do you mean?”

“In the buff. This jockstrap’s getting too tight," He grunted, "Hold on.” 

Finn heard him drop the weights and couldn’t help but flip his body around just in time to see Mason pulling his jockstrap down his legs, his large, round ass on display. “Ah, much better,” He sighed, tossing it back in an arc that unfortunately ended on Finn’s face.

The intense musk was the first thing that hit him, but Finn quickly pulled it off and dropped it as if it was toxic. “Oh god, oh god.”

“What is it?” Mason asked, turning around to reveal a large veiny cock, the same size as Rall’s. Once his eyes found Finn’s growing erection, he began to tug at it. “Oh, you want a go on this?” He smirked, "Make it up to me?"

Finn pictured himself on his knees, rubbing that cock on his-- “No!” He yelped, running out of the room as fast as he could.

The living room was his goal, as it’d probably be empty around this time, even though a little far and another floor up, but as soon as the door opened, he found another terrible scene waiting.

Hank, on all fours before the TV, and Rall, thrusting his dick into him from behind.

“Finn, wait!” Hank moaned, red as a tomato, trying to catch his breath, “Don’t look at me, I’m-- _oooh…_ ” His eyes closed as his head sagged down.

“Can’t get enough of my cock, can you?~” Rall smirked, going twice as fast, hands tight around his midsection, “You’re free to join me at his front, Finn!”

If his dick was hard before, now it might as well have been made of stone.

“No!!” Finn shouted once again, running back out and into another hallway, but as he looked back, his body crashed onto something soft and warm. He turned to find Mr. Augustus raising an eyebrow at him. His face against the werewolf’s hairy pecs. Their dicks against each other.

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry!” He yelped, pushing himself away only to be pulled closer once again.

“Shh, it’s alright,” The captain whispered, “I know what you’ve been through. We all need a break, sometimes.”

“I-I don’t want sex,” Finn pleaded.

“Who said anything about sex?” He laughed, leading Finn away with one arm around his shoulder as they walked side by side. For some reason, the ground was getting colder against his bare feet.

“What’s going on?”

“I needed to reboot the air conditioning systems in order to account for our new _predicaments_ , but it needs to go a full cycle before that is possible.” They stood in front of the door to Finn’s room, which, despite the captain’s word, only made him more worried about what was _really_ going to happen. “I know the others have their ways to protect against the cold, but you never struck me as the type for all that meaningless sex.”

“I guess,” Finn swallowed, opening the door for them both to enter.

“So I’m going to offer you my body heat instead, if only until it fully resets back to normal. Lay down on the bed, if you will.” 

Well, at least it wasn’t sex. Finn couldn’t be sure if he could’ve stayed on the ship any longer if he had to live with the fact he had sex with the captain.

As he laid on his side, Mr. Augustus lied down opposite to him and then pulled his body closer until Finn’s head touched the fur on his pecs once again. The warmth flowed into his body almost immediately as the werewolf held him close, one arm around his neck and the other.reaching for the small of his back.

Although all of their _parts_ were touching, in the comfort of his embrace, Finn let his mind wander away from lust, his dick slowly subsiding.

“Doesn’t this feel good?” The captain asked.

“ _Mhm_ ,” Finn muttered, already half-asleep.

“Not everything needs to be sexual, Mr. Finn.”

Maybe he was right, and Finn had been overreacting all along. Or maybe not, since he hadn’t been the one to initiate in any of the times he’d done it on ship. But now, Finn decided, was not the time to talk about this. Not when he had a pillow as fluffy and comfortable as Mr. Augustus’ arm...

* * *

Before I forget, another Rall drawing from a previous chapter by a friend of mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all plot no sex, sorry for that, but it *is* setup for possibly the most sex-filled chapters yet to come. It kicks off a small arc somewhat inspired by a very good game called Kemo Coliseum. This chapter isn't all that necessary, but missing it would mean that you might get confused later on. Either way, I might also write one or two shorter bonuses set during that half-naked week sometime. From now on, expect everyone to get at least one sex scene in the next few chapters, including characters yet to be introduced. As a last note, if there's any kink you feel is missing and would like to see represented, just leave a comment or a message!

A few days after an embarrassing trip to the clothes store of the nearest colonized planet, the crew of the  _ Vagabond _ had found that maybe taking the long road towards their goal hadn’t been the best idea.

For one, there was a new ship after them - not as large and powerful as the last, but definitely faster, and chasing them so fervorously that they’d likely have no choice but to actually fight back. 

“Mason, take the cannons!” Mr. Augustus shouted from the cockpit as the large man switched between different weapons on the console, the radars around them all beeping with warnings. Finn kept to his corner, casting shield spells whenever he could to strengthen the forcefield defenses, but at the current rate they’d likely need to make an emergency landing. . 

“What’s the nearest planet?!” Mason shouted, “Staying here is suicide!”

“I-It’s Seishisei.” He sighed, “I’m zeroing in, switching to atmospheric systems. Damn it all...”

The cockpit visor slowly went from the darkness of space to the light-blue of atmosphere as they pierced through clouds in the sky, worryingly, on a downward path. Every light on the ship went red at the same time. Finn snapped his eyes back to the panel to find every protective spell he’d cast gone in the blink of an eye.

“We can’t get hit now!” He shouted, but by the way the whole room wobbled, it was probably too late already.

"GOT THEM!" Mason smirked with smug pride, as if the world wasn't tumbling around them. Through the visor, Finn could already make out the vast and pink expanse of cherry blossoms of the Seishisei jungle.

Mr. Augustus hurried for the intercom button, "Hold on tight!" He spoke into the mic, his voice echoing out of every console.

The ship didn't so much skid as it bounced, cutting through dozens of cherry blossoms as it dragged across the ground and finally grinded to a halt.

All at once, every light on the ship went out.

"Fantastic job with the shields, Finn." Mason scoffed in the dark, only interrupted by faint sparks. "Open up an exit, Cap."

"If you'd hit them earlier, maybe they wouldn't have shot us down!" Finn protested.

"Well, I  _ still  _ did my job! You might as well have been invisible!"

"Really? Then where are they?"

A loud, booming noise exploded in the distance. Through the low lights, Finn still saw Mason angrily point towards it.

"Fine. Let's get out, we need help."

"One second," Mr. Augustus coughed.

A panel in the ceiling opened into two, shedding sunlight into the room just as  Rall and Hank joined them, both wearing actual clothes for once, but when Finn turned away from them, he saw a stranger where the captain once stood.

He had short brown hair, grayish at the sides, a well trimmed beard, and the same pair of glasses and fancy suit as Mr. Augustus. Two fangs poked up out of his lower lips. Although his build was a tad shorter, leaving the suit a little baggy, he looked just as strong.

"Um, Mr. A?" Finn swallowed, "Are you…?"

The captain looked down and then took a long sigh, "This is a moonless planet, Mr. Finn. Unfortunately, this is the best I can do."

"Shut up and get moving," Mason ordered, pulling himself out of the open hatch. One by one, the rest followed, aided by his helping hand on top. If he really wanted to, Finn figured Mason could've probably lifted his whole body in one hand, seeing as he was pretty sure the man's biceps might've been larger than his head.

Outside, on top of the ship's warm metal, Rall gave a whistle of amusement. Pink trees surrounded them on all sides except one, where the Vagabond had created a path of mud and broken wood when it had made its final drag across the ground. In the distance, no more than a hundred meters away, black smoke billowed into the air. 

Mason gripped the light pistol in the holster on his waist, "Stick together."

"Anyone know where the nearest city is?" Hank sighed as they walked down to the forest floor using one of the wings as a ramp, "I was in the middle of a netshow when this all turned to crap, if we get there fast enough, maybe I can still get the--"

"Sh," Mason hushed, "I can hear something."

Surely enough, two forms moved through the trees in the distance. Mason charged like a soldier at the sight of them, and though slow in their reflexes, the rest of the crew followed suit, Finn lagging a little behind the rest. The two parties met on a clearing.

On one side, the five of them all stood in a huddle, Mason at the front pointing his pistol forward with unwavering focus.

On the other stood two people, side by side. One was a large and strong man, almost larger than Mason himself, with a chiseled jaw, thin blond hair, and light armor that looked as sturdy as it looked expensive. He stood carefree even staring down the barrel of a gun, bearing a smug smile. Next to him was a slightly  _ weirder  _ man.

The smirk on his face might’ve been even more prideful than the other. He was shorter, at least, a little less than Hank in size, but what really drew attention were his clothing choices. He had arm guards and leg guards, but beyond them, all he really wore was a black thong and long leather boots, though his arm had a spiral tattoo pattern that travelled down until it ended on the back of his hand. A nature wizard brand. So that’s why he wore so little.

"Mason Ries." The large man at the front grinned, walking towards them, "So that's why you left the army? To join a crew of mercenaries?"

"You know him?” Mr. Augustus whispered.

“Let me handle it.” Mason’s mouth stiffened as he turned away from the now-human captain, “Jack. This is none of your business. Why the hell were you trying to shoot us down?”

The man’s gaze travelled a bit further up beyond them, probably at the mirror image of smoke flowing out of the Vagabond. “I wouldn’t say  _ trying _ , Mason. We caught wind of the fact you were harboring an illegal individual.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

“I can see your Incubus from here. Don’t be coy.”

Rall sighed, bearing, unsettlingly, no smile at all. “It was only a matter of time.”

“We’re not giving you up to these punks,” Hank grunted, “You’re our--! Um, bounty.”

It was easy to forget they’d have to give Rall up to their employer at the end of the road. Finn didn’t know whether he was attached to the demon or not, though he was never really sure of anything around him, but he could only thank the fact that the path to the other side of the galaxy was a very long one, if only so he could figure it out.

“Illegal my ass. We got him for a client.” Mason shot back.

“Well, it’s a shame we have a warrant to take him in, then.”

“Your ship is a hunk of scorched metal right now. How do you plan on doing that?”

“The capital city, Inkeikyou, isn’t far from here. Just an hour’s walk. One call to the police, and--”

Something shuffled in the trees around them. All of the sudden, they’d found themselves surrounded as people with dark clothing and masks that left out nothing but their eyes surrounded them, each one holding a long and thin steel sword. One of them, donned in dark blue with a thick belt and a mask with seemingly no eyes at all, appeared between both groups from thin air. 

“Ah, and here they are--” Jack was saying before the man stretched a hand towards him, sword sheathed behind his back.

“All of you,” He said, “Are under arrest by the Kingdom’s Holy Forces. You will come with me back to the capital, or I will order my men to attack.”

“What?!” Mr. Augustus snapped. Jack looked just as shocked. “This is preposterous!”

“I’m with the Federation Army!” Jack snarled, “You’re legally obligated to comply!”

“Unfortunately for _you_ , Seishisei is not part of your Federation. Obey my orders, or face the consequence of our law. Damaging a sakura tree is a crime. How many have you seven damaged, together?” When neither party responded, the man chuckled. “Come with me. There may yet be a chance for forgiveness.”

As he walked back towards the men surrounding the clearing, Jack and his wizard followed. 

“Do we go?” Hank whispered to a tense Mr. Augustus.

“We have no choice, it seems.” He swallowed, “If this planet is not connected to the Federation network, I have no access to my funds. We’ll have to find another way to fix the ship.” 

Amid all the turmoil and stress in Finn’s mind, only one thing survived in the eye of the hurricane. “Hank, I think you just missed your netshow.”

* * *

The city of Inkeikyou might’ve been even more impressive than the cherry blossom fields they crashed in. Unlike most cities Finn had been in, this one wasn’t even urban at all. It was almost  _ medieval _ in a sense, despite all the signs they had the same level of technology as anyone else. There were no houses above two stories, and all of them looked like they were designed with aesthetics in priority. Everywhere they went, pink cherry petals littered the streets, cruised only by hoverbikes and other light vehicles, and those were already the exception. 

The whole time they moved towards the castle, a grand building atop a hill in the middle of the city, the people around them parted to the sides of the pathways to let their group pass, all seven of them in silence as the men dressed in black like walking shadows escorted them on all sides.

By the time they reached the steps before the royal palace, Finn was almost glad  _ this _ was the place they’d finally found trouble in rather than another barren mound of rock and dust or one of those lawless planets that always ended up being centers of illegal business. Being stabbed in a field of flowers would always be better than in some dingy alleyway. 

The man in the front opened the large gates at the top to reveal a long room, wherein a purple carpet between lines of golden statues led to a small stage with two thrones, just as golden as the walls and floor. Everything glinted with their distorted reflections. A man and a woman sat side by side in them, the former halfway between chubby and strong with a midsection that bulged out a little on his royal robes, while the latter looked more regal and stern, with perfect brown curls and makeup. Both of them wore crowns. 

As they drew closer to the two of them, the men in black dropped to kneel before them, heads bowed towards the floor. “These are our perpetrators, your majesty.” Their leader in dark blue said.

“Well done, Shou.” The king nodded as he stood up and faced them with stiff anger, “For crimes against Seishisei, I sentence all of you to--!”

“Wait, Katsuo.” The queen raised a hand towards him with a playful smile. “I have a better idea. Make them compete. We don’t have many  _ gaijin  _ this year.”

“That… that could be quite some fun.” A sly grin reached his lips as well as he gave her a glance over his shoulder. “How much do you know about Seishisei, criminals?”

“Your Majesty,” Jack stepped forward, despite the fact he’d never let others overtake him at the front of their group. “You don’t mean to have us compete in the Tournament of Souls? It’s demeaning!”

“Are you not here to be punished?” 

“What is this  _ tournament _ ?” Mr. Augustus asked, moving to Jack’s side despite his annoyed look. 

“There are two things we hold sacred, here in Seishisei,” The queen smiled, “Sakura trees, and manseed.” 

Finn’s veins froze solid. “Manseed?” He grimaced.

“Manseed?” Rall grinned.

“The Tournament of Souls honors the latter, yes.” She nodded, “It is when the best warriors from far and wide come to compete. Every round two people fight, and the loser is forced to take in the winner’s manseed one way or another - take in a small part of his soul, so that his spirit may ever live on inside others. The winner, of course, gets to bring home a little piece of my husband’s soul.” 

Of course, because the universe conspired to humiliate him as much as possible. Now, he’d be forced to fight against foes decidedly stronger than him and likely fail as hard as he could.

“Let’s make this interesting, though.” The king crossed his thick, hairy arms, “If you are not the winners at the end, then you’ll stay here. In jail. If you  _ do _ win, well, then maybe we’ll fix your ship. Who knows.” He shrugged, “Shou, have your ninjas provide them with housing near the stadium. Get them away.”

“Wait, but Your Majesty!” Jack shouted as the men in black began escorting them away, him by force. “We’re not--!”

“I do not care!” The king chuckled, waving away. “Goodbye!”

As the seven of the were led down the long flights of stairs out of the castle, Jack turned to Mason with gritted teeth. “I have a  _ proposition _ for you, if you’re not too scared to run away from that as well.”

Mason grunted. Finn wasn’t sure he’d said anything since they’d been captured.

“If either me or Damian here win,” He nodded towards his wizard, “Our ship gets fixed, and we get the demon. You win, the same to you.”

“I have a  _ name,  _ you know,” Rall said, “I’m more than just a sexy piece of meat.”

“Your  _ name  _ is  _ illegal _ .” Damian smirked, “You are nothing more than a pest, and I’ll have a lot of fun dispelling you once this is over.”

If before Finn was scared by these two, now all he felt was anger. For all his weirdness, Rall was their friend. As soon as this tournament started, he’d fight with all he had. For once. 


	7. The Tournament of Souls - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - last chapter's queen was the first female character in this story. There's a drawing of Hank waiting at the end of this chapter.

Finn found their new house wasn’t bad, at least. There were only two bedrooms, so they still had to figure out how to split them between everyone, but the kitchen was spacious and filled with food; the living room was equipped with a large screen and a wide selection of netshows, and it was even the first time Finn had seen a house with both front and backyards, each one with a different tree. 

In the end, their first day started out more comfortable than they’d expected, considering they were stuck on a foreign planet and on the verge of going to jail. 

“I’ve been doing some research on this Tournament of Souls,” Mr. Augustus said as he walked back in from the street, hanging his shoulder bag on one of the hooks by the door. Finn hadn’t gotten used to seeing him as a human yet, but at least the sight was less scary than the previous tall werewolf with claws and fangs. “It’s held once every year, for quite some time.now.”

“I don’t care about that,” Mason said, sitting on the couch. Rall was laying on his side next to him, legs over his lap. “What’s allowed and what’s not?”

“Well… As far as injuries go, the only restriction is you can’t kill. Firearms and blades are also forbidden.” 

“None of us needs any of those, so we’re good right?” Hank asked from the kitchen, where he’d been trying out different sandwich combinations all day with the local ingredients. 

“For now, sure,” Mr. Augustus sighed with worry, “The good news is we’re able to pick our outfits and armor. Matches last until one fighter surrenders or is immobilized for ten seconds.”

“Are you guys scared?” Asked Finn, “I’m worried we’re not going to be strong enough to beat some of the other fighters. What happens if we lose?”

“Then you’ll be degraded in front of the whole stadium.”

“N-No, I mean, if we  _ all _ lose. What do we do then?”

“Wait, we have to do it in front of  _ everyone _ ?” Hank snorted. 

“It’s not like you wouldn’t enjoy a good exposure,” Rall retorted.

“Yes, I’m afraid it is customary for the loser’s punishment to be carried out immediately after the fight. There is no room for privacy,” Mr. Augustus said before turning back to Finn, “But to answer your question, I can try to call a friend to bail us out of jail, but that could take anywhere from a week to a month.”

“And you’d lose me~” Rall added.

“And we’d lose him, yes.”

“So now what?” Hank asked, “Let’s hope we don’t get paired against each other first round.”

“What the hell?!” Hank blurted. 

The first two rounds up on the brackets displayed on the wall were him against Mason, and Finn against a man named Hanzo, who only showed up there with a strange mask. All around them, in the main hall of the coliseum, were big crowds of people, both competitors giving interviews and fans walking about.

At least they were on opposite sides of the bracket, despite the fact both were scheduled to go on first. Tonight. 

“You’re gonna let me win.” Mason told him, looking down at Hank through the several inches separating their heights. Hank felt heat flush over his face with anger.

“Why should I?! I’m strong too! I can fight! I don’t want to go out in the first round!”

“Because we want to minimize injuries, you idiot. Don’t try to fight me.”

“Now, boys.” Mr. Augustus stepped between the two of them. Stubborn old man. “I hate to take sides, but I’ll have to agree with Mr. Mason. We should minimize our own injuries and let the strongest move on forwards.”

“You mean I’ll have to--!” Hank yelped.

“Want a little taste before the time comes?” Mason grinned with malice.

“This isn’t over!” Hank exclaimed, turning to stomp his way through people towards the entrance to the locker rooms. At least, most people here were shorter than him, so he had a clear view the entire time. 

Inside, he had the whole room to himself, at least. A wooden bench was placed between both rows of lockers, which Hank sat on to begin changing clothes. There were still about thirty minutes, but he wanted to be done with it all as soon as possible. Just to think about it… Only a month ago, he’d never bottomed before. He’d never been a sub, never even given it thought. Now, he was nothing more than a toy to Rall, who took his ass a few times every week since he’d gotten aboard. And the worst part is that by now, he couldn’t resist it. As soon as that stupid demon walked into the room, his whole body felt like mush. Maybe Rall was getting all too aware of that fact. 

And now Mason would be the next in line. Hank knew it was a slippery slope. The two of them had fooled around every now and then, sure, but they’d never taken sides like this. As soon as he did, he knew Mason wouldn’t let him forget it. 

As he started taking off his tank top and trousers to put on the clothes he’d asked for during registration, something large appeared on the corner of his eye - Mason, walking in to do the same.

“Why are you being so weird about this?” He asked, sitting down on the other side. “You’ve probably tasted my cum sometime already.”

“I-- well, I think I have, but that’s not what this is about.” Hank swallowed, putting on a black shirt with long sleeves, “I don’t want to be the guy who can’t resist bottoming for other people!”

“What are you  _ talking  _ about?”

“I-I haven’t topped anyone in  _ so long _ . Rall won’t let me. Finn is scared of me. Even the cap’n started shooting me down!”

“...Rall?” Mason lifted an eyebrow.

“Who do you think I’m bottoming for?”

“ _ Rall _ won’t let you top him? I’ve never met anyone with a bigger thirst for cock than him! You’re just not doing him right. You have to understand his nature and play along.”

“Well, easy for you to say. You’re not the one getting plowed nearly every day.”

A loud siren rang just as Hank finished putting on his bulky chest piece, one he now wasn’t sure would save him from Mason’s punches. The other man had gone with about the same, shoulder guards, sleek gauntlets, and heavy boots, but even Hank knew that the sheer toughness of his natural body was probably enough to deter any direct attack.

“Ready to lose?” Mason asked as they walked side by side towards the other exit.

Hank didn’t answer. 

They both entered the arena about the same time. It was quite larger than he’d expected, almost the size of a sports stadium, with tall hexagonal walls surrounding them and crowds all around, cheering as the spotlights fell against the two of them. 

On the big screen above, a wheel with several icons began spinning, before it slowly stopped onto an icon that showed a sandy dune and water. The ground of the arena began rumbling as tons of sand emerged from the floor, water gushing into it from every corner. By the time it was done, both him and Mason stood on an island in the middle of the arena, surrounded by waves.

“Weeeeelcome everyone to the latest edition of the Tournament of Souls!” A vigorous announcer boomed from above, ‘First match, and it already seems like we’ve got some interesting competition this year! On one side, he’s a mechanic from Atlas in a crew of mercenaries! Give it up for Hank Sills!”

Hank took a deep breath as he walked to his side, the clock ticking down from thirty seconds. His heart was doing a drum solo inside his chest. His legs trembled a little. There was sweat on both sides of his face.

“And on the other, a war veteran from Earth! It’s Mason Ries!”

The announcer kept going on and on, the words fading out in the background of his mind, but in the end, Hank didn’t lose the nervous chill until the clock hit zero and a siren signaled their start. Mason stood eerily still, but Hank took it as a chance, reeling back a fist as he put all of his energies into running towards the man as fast as he could. Once he’d drawn close enough, he threw all the momentum into his punch and--

And a gauntlet easily came to stop it.

Before Hank could try again with his other hand, Mason gripped his throat.with his warm metallic grasp, then lifted him from the floor until they were eye to eye. Hank squirmed and flailed against his arm, but it was like trying to hit solid stone. No matter what he did, Mason had probably already won. 

If the smile on his face said anything, was that he’d already known it.

“Surrender,” He said.

“N-No!”

“I’ll let you get off easy. I was planning on fucking you too since you were so damn stubborn about this, but if you surrender now, I won’t. I’ll be quick.”

Hank weighed his options. If it really was one or the other…

“Fine.” He sighed through gritted teeth. “I surrender!” 

A loud whistle rang from the sound boxes. “Mason Ries takes the first round! It’s time for the loser’s punishment! Now how will Mason have him take it?!” The announcer cheered.

As Mason let go of Hank, he fell to his knees on the soft sand, coughing into his hand.

“Stay there.” He said, stuffing one hand into his trousers, “You’re already good.”

When Hank looked up from the ground, he was staring at the head of Mason’s large dick, himself already pumping it.

“Open your mouth, Hank.” He panted.

“Try to  _ aim _ for my mouth,” Sighed Hank, slowly opening it and sticking his tongue out. 

How humiliating was it to be here, on his knees, in front of the entire crowd and god knew how many videocasts? Hank wanted to cry, but he held it in so it wouldn’t tarnish his reputation even further. 

It took little less than a minute, Mason’s grunts of pleasure growing shorter and shorter as his strokes got faster, before ropes of cum exploded out of his dick and went just about everywhere. Hank felt the warmth of it over his entire face, but at least, there was a salty/bitter taste around his tongue - at least a bit had gone in, so he swallowed it down. 

The crowd loudly cheered at his expense, but Mason offered him a hand and then pulled him up as he took it.

“Don’t be sad,” Mason tried to comfort him, slinging an arm around his shoulder as they left the arena together back to the locker room, “We still have to get cleaned up. Maybe I could return the favor to you?”

A flutter of hope rose inside Hank, as well as a smile on his lips. “Only if you can handle it,” He teased.

* * *

Finn’s insides already felt weird before, but after seeing Hank and Mason’s fight from the audience, his stomach had become a whirlpool of nerves. Next time around, the cheers and shouts would be at him.

It only got worse when his opponent merely walked through the locker room fully armored and prepared as he was still in the process of getting ready. It must’ve been a local armor, red and yellow and appearing to be sturdy but flexible. No inch of his skin showed, as he wore a large helmet, a skirt-like guard, long leggings, and gloves where his bulky sleeves came to a halt. The only silver lining Finn found to the whole ordeal was that the man was almost his own size, a little larger, but even that was shot down by the sight of a sheathed wooden sword. 

Finn had gone with his usual, a simple mage cloak and light armor on the most vulnerable areas like knees and elbows, but he still looked massively underprepared as he walked out onto the arena next to the man. 

The wheel on the screen up above spun once again, just as it had for the first fight, but stopping at a different figure - the icon of a sandy canyon. The walls of the arena shifted into hard, red-brown rock as the floor became rough and dry, accented by small mounds and half-eroded rocks. Nowhere to hide. 

“Now it’s time for a long-awaited return to the arena! Everyone, let’s give our former champion Hanzo a round of applause!” The announcer said.

Well, then. Maybe they  _ would  _ spend the rest of their lives in jail. 

“On the newcomer side, we have a rookie wizard, Finn Kimmer!” The audience clapped, but it was already nothing but drone noise to his mind. His eyes were glued to Hanzo’s mask on the other side, staring at him, hands ready around the hilt of his wood sword.

As soon as the announcer reached the count of zero, Hanzo unsheathed his sword and dashed forward with a lowered posture faster than Finn expected, all in one move that only ended when he swung it and Finn was forced to jump back.

The tip grazed the front of his clothes, and even though it was blunt wood, there was a large tear across it. Hanzo didn’t stop. The next swings came just as quick, again and again, Finn always being forced to scurry back or jump to the side, until one of them caught the side of his leg and he felt a kick to the chest send him flying back.

Rall was counting on him. They were all counting on him. Yet here he was, on his back, facing the night sky above and the blinding lights before it. When his eyes focused, he was staring at the tip of Hanzo’s sword, pointing at his face.

But Finn wouldn’t give up so easily. Not after everything. All the energy he’d been holding in shot into his hands which he quickly slammed into the ground around him. The shockwaves ran deeper down the earth, a distant sense, and returned just as fast into an upside down arc that ended beneath Hanzo’s feet. 

A large section of rock blew up underneath him into a small platform, shooting him up into the air. Finn used the opportunity to get back to his feet, standing up just in time to see Hanzo break the fall with his sword. Before he could dash once again, Finn decided to give his latest trick a try - a simple technique he’d wondered about to prevent a continued loss of energy during long spells. 

He shot his fist forward and a small wave of energy pulsed through the air, hitting Hanzo in the chest, but rather than bury itself deeper, it bounced back. Finn caught with his other hand and then shot again. Each time, the pulse grew a little, pushing the man further and further back, his arms unable to strike forward as his chest received a barrage of hits, all until he tried to break the flow by blocking his sword.

The pulse of magic, already grown considerably from the repeated rebounds, met the surface of the wood and left behind nothing but splinters. Hanzo froze as they rained to his feet, empty handed.

“I…’ He sighed, “I surrender!”

“Wow!” The announcer shouted, “What an unexpected turn of events! The win goes to our newcomer, Finn Kimmer! And now it’s time for the punishment!”

“I don’t--” Finn stammered, trying to catch his breath amid frantic heartbeats.

“Please,” Hanzo cut in. “I lost. Allow me.” He said a few words in a language Finn didn’t understand, putting a bold emphasis in each one almost like a spell, and the suit of armor he wore began to unlatch by itself, each piece falling to the ground.

Underneath it was a lean, almost pale body, marred only by the toned muscles on his chest. As he stepped out of the bulk of armor naked, his helmet was the last to fall. Hanzo looked softer than Finn expected, with calm eyes and a sorrowful smile, his dark hair short and cut a bit haphazardly. He couldn’t have been older than Finn, probably even younger. 

“How would you like to fill me with your seed?” Hanzo asked him, staring deep into his eyes as if he was almost thankful by it all. 

“H-How would you prefer it?” Finn asked, but tired of trying to avoid it all, decided to end his torture and look down already. Hanzo’s dick was soft and far less aggressive in appearance than most of his crewmates’. 

“I would rather lay on the platform you created than on this rough floor.” Hanzo smiled, walking past him to the section of stone Finn had lifted from the ground

When Finn looked back, he blushed at the sight of Hanzo’s bubble butt climbing onto the platform and laying down. “Come on!” He smiled.

Finn approached his legs, unsure of how to proceed. “Are you sure you want to do it… this way?”

“Yes. I want to face the stars. I’m sure my ancestors are staring back.”

After picking up the man’s legs to put them on his shoulders, Finn sheepishly pulled out his dick from his trousers. Up above, all around him, the audiences watched with anxious anticipation.

It was a good thing he was already hard, because now all he needed to do was bring it forwards into the man’s hole, just as Rall had done to him. When it finally did, Finn felt as though the world was about to explode. 

Both him and Hanzo moaned at the same time, though the latter’s marked by a twinge of pain. Everything felt so warm and tight and  _ glowing _ that it was a miracle Finn hadn’t climaxed in a second. He began thrusting back and forth into the man’s hole, each time with more moans, legs tense under the pressure as his hands gripped Hanzo’s firm thighs and the samurai’s body shook with his.

“Yes!” Hanzo cried, “Fill me--!”

Now, at least, Finn understood why the others enjoyed it so much. Every inch of his dick was being kissed at once by angels, a feeling only exacerbated by the helpless pleasure written all across Hanzo’s face as he moaned and played with his own dick. When it erupted, Finn couldn’t hold it in his either.

This time, his bucks into Hanzo’s ass were rougher and more abrupt as his dick began shooting out sperm and his breaths got caught in his throat.. When he pulled back, Hanzo’s legs falling down to the platform, a little trickled out from the man’s anus.

Not caring for the state of his dick, Finn quickly stashed it back into his pants.

“Thank you, Finn Kimmer,” Hanzo panted, still lying down, “Go. I’ll return to the locker room eventually.”

“I-- ok, no problem?” Finn swallowed. When had his life taken such a weird turn?

But he’d moved on, despite his own expectations. That’s all that mattered. With him and Mason ahead, they were closer than ever to getting out of this place.  _ And  _ saving Rall. 

* * *

As promised, here he is. 


	8. The Tournament of Souls - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some profoundly homosexual content in this one. Once again, feedback is always appreciated and I'm always open to suggestions or requests for kinks and scenarios and whatnot, this setting is flexible enough for just about anything.

Living with the Vagabonds was amusing enough for Rall, given they often proved to be the perfect crew to sate his needs and quench his thirsts, but the whole thing was elevated several stages by this silly tournament they’d found themselves in. Just as he was starting to think they were growing weary and tired of his antics and all the sex, here they were, forced to go even further for the amusement of the crowd. And his own, of course. Watching the matches wasn’t as fulfilling as participating would be, but who was he to deny himself some eye candy?

As Mason and Hank returned from their lockers to the large room the staff had given them, the sheer smell was almost dizzying—a tinge of sweat, testosterone, and the ever-present musk of semen. Rall couldn't help but lick his lips as he faced them.

Though Mason was stoic as always, the blush on Hank’s sheepish face gave it away, if the other signs hadn’t. The sex in the arena hadn't been the end of it. 

“So, uh…” Hank swallowed, scratching the back of his head as he walked over and plopped himself down onto a couch. “I’m sorry?”

“Nice show out there,” Rall smirked, leaning against the wall,“But I think Finn had you beat.”

Hank’s eyes widened as he shot forwards. “Finn?! How did he go?”

“He emerged victorious, naturally.” Mr. Augustus answered as he entered the room as well, cleaning his glasses on his fancy vest. It was odd seeing him as a human rather than a werewolf, but hey, Rall would never complain about a new flavor to try. “You two took a while in there, so he’s probably coming back from the locker room as well.”

“Who’s next?” Mason asked.

As if answering him, the intercom above came to life with its robotic voice. “Competitor  _ Rall _ , please proceed to the changing room.” 

“Well then,” Rall sighed, moving towards the door with, admittedly, a little excitement. “Wish me luck. It’s time to ruin some poor sod’s life.”

“Wait,” Hank cut in, “You don’t plan on  _ hurting  _ them, do you?”

Rall threw a glance over his shoulder, more confident than ever. “Who said anything about hurting?”

* * *

The cheers from the audience did little to dissuade his eager anticipation as he walked into the arena, still containing some spots of sand from the last match over its default gray tiles. In a rather unfortunate turn of events, Rall hadn’t found Finn on his way there, but it was no matter. They’d see each other again, eventually, perhaps with even more stories to tell after this match.

Rather than those boring, elaborate suits of armor everyone else seemed to prefer, Rall wore only a pair of black boxers that did little to contain his bulge. Though not as extreme, his opponent looked as though he'd thought the same. He was a pale man with wild dark hair and a leather jacket/trousers combo, but Rall only had eyes for the cocky expression on his face. Something about him smelled different, off. It

“On one side, we have a vampire all the way from Orcus!” The announcer boomed, “Give it up for Gray!"

A vampire—how fun. Rall hadn't done one of those since they wore long capes and spent all day in dreary castles. 

“And on the other!” He continued, “A mysterious demon known as Rall!”

_ Incubus. _ He sighed. Humans could be so ignorant sometimes.

The wheel of biomes on the big screen surrounded by spotlights up above began to spin, then came to a stop at a picture of a tree covered in snow.

Before he could find the answer, the arena's floor suddenly became white and wet beneath his feet as mounds of snow and low vegetation grew around them.

The sirens rang at the same time as the announcer shouted, “Fight!”

The vampire immediately shot forward, but Rall was casual with his stroll. With each step, the snow melted beneath his crimson bare feet. There was no hurry. A vampire could do as much to an incubus as a fist to a building. He'd take his sweet, sweet time.

It was only unfortunate this Gray figure didn't think the same, because as soon as he drew close, his arms closed around Rall's warm, bare chest. Fangs bared, his mouth went straight for the neck and then bit as deep as he could into it. 

No blood came. Silly. There  _ was _ something rather intimate about it though, the way the vampire's arms clutched his back, tongue running over the dry wound as he desperately sucked on it like searching for water in the desert. It felt good. Raw. 

Their crotches rubbed against one another as Gray shifted. Rall wasn't particularly hungry, but as he inhaled, several threads of steam swirled into his mouth, flowing from the man's skin.  _ Someone _ was enjoying themselves.

Of course, he had to be after moronically ingesting so much incubus essence.

Rall smirked once he finally gave up and began to push himself away, panting with his hands on his knees. His face was red as sin all over, and no longer showed all that confidence from before.

“...Oh,” He shivered with sharp, heavy breaths. “You…” He pointed a trembling finger.

_ Yes _ , Rall thought. Without looking down, he could smell the fresh aroma of a growing erection, earthy and sweet.

“I need more, please,” He cried, moving closer once again to grab Rall by the shoulders, only to be stopped by a hand against his chest.

“What do you want?” Rall asked with a toothy grin.

“You!” Gray shot back, shoving his leather jacket to the ground as he ripped his shirt to shreds with his hands. The toned, bulky chest underneath was covered in sweat. Rall could tell it was once pale, but now lust had made it blush. “Oh, please, let me--”

“Can't resist me, can you?” 

Mouth hanging open, Gray desperately shook his head, sending a line of drool off to the side. 

“Drop to the ground for me, then. Be a good boy.”

Gray immediately dropped to his knees, still locked with his eyes.

“Good,” Rall smirked. The next step was easier. He stuffed his hand into his own boxers and then brought out his thick, red cock, already begging for attention.

He didn't even bother with a few strokes, because as soon as Gray's gleaming eyes found it, Rall could tell they had found a new passion.

The vampire lunged forward and engulfed the entire eight-inch shaft in one go, hands clutching Rall's buttcheeks as if he was the only real thing left in the world.

His face was that of pure bliss, moaning, grunting, eyes dazed and unfocused. His tongue seemed intent on tasting every last inch, and when it was done, Gray took the cock into his hands and began rubbing it against his face before moving on to the balls.

It all felt good, sure, but the way Rall felt seeing the poor vampire's mind break was worthy of an entire feast. His lust poured into the demon's skin, giving him life and energy until the energy rippled through his veins like thunder.

One last gift, then.

Rall pushed Gray back, holding his head between both hands, and then forced his cock down the man's mouth until his face was buried in Rall's tangle of pubes.

His cock pulsed, and then spasmed, blowing up rope after rope of cum into the vampire's incredulous mouth.

Then, before he could even recompose himself, Rall pulled him up by the throat and gave him a long, warm kiss. His tongue found the semen all over the insides of Gray's mouth, an additional joy to be had, and when they finally separated, a white thread of the same hung between them. Rall licked his lips and then let the man fall to the ground.

“The winner is Rall, the demon!”

He was already walking away to a wave of loud cheers before being interrupted by a lowly cry.

“R-Rall, please…” 

He glanced back. Gray was crawling towards him. Pitiful, but… oddly, Rall felt a little guilty.

“Here.” He pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them, standing naked in the arena. When he tossed them to the vampire, Gray caught it without wasting a breath, rubbing it against his face. “Have fun,” Rall chuckled.

A fun match to be sure, but that wasn't the main takeaway for Rall. The  _ Vagabond  _ was staffed with several pieces of medical equipment—surely more than enough to extract some of his essence, and then perhaps… lace some cookies with it? The perfect plan. No one would suspect. Well, maybe they would, but when had those horny sods ever resisted him before?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Finn accidentally wagers himself off to Mason after a streak of bad luck in a game of cards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different!  
> This is a oneshot unrelated to the past little arc, AKA I'm bored with plot and just want porn. For that reason, this chapter takes place before the ship crashes down and they're forced to go into the tournament.  
> Very Mason-centric since he didn't have a lot of spotlight yet.

It’d been less than a day since Mr. Augustus had gone away on a short business trip, down into the red-green planet the ship was orbiting, and Finn didn’t know whether to be surprised that the four of them that remained up above were already embroiled in  _ this. _

What could he do now except wallow in justified anxiety?

“You sure you want in, Finn?” Hank asked as they all took their places on the couch curving around the living room table. His hands idly shuffled a pack of purple cards with impressive speed, considering his gaze currently eyed down Finn with a mixture of pity and excitement. “I didn’t take you for an Antar kind of guy.”

Finn swallowed. “Yes. I am.” Well, no, he wasn’t, but the undeniable truth Finn had come to realize was that they’d all come to underestimate him, think of him as a buzzkill and the pitiable underdog, not to mention the fact that even  _ Rall  _ seemed to have integrated better into the crew than him. It was time to show them he could be friendly too. “S-Sure.” 

“Alrighty, then,” Hank beamed, though Finn also spotted a subtle smile on Mason’s face and one less-than-shameful one from Rall, eyeing him as if he were a hamburger rotating inside the microwave. “Keep in mind we’re playing the standard Antar rules, you familiar?”

“U-Um yes,” Finn nodded. “When you’re out of cards, you bet with, well, um,”

“ _ Other _ things,” Mason completed with a devious grin. “As one does.”

“Why can’t we start with that?” Rall asked, a little disappointed. “All this meaningless buildup doesn’t seem… what’s the word?  _ Practical _ .”

“Because I like seeing the desperation in people’s eyes once their cards start running out,” Mason shrugged. “Because it’s what’s written in the rules. Pick one.”

“Well, if we’re all ready…” Hank chuckled with anticipation, dealing cards to each of them in quick succession. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

Maybe Finn hadn’t played Antar in a few years, not since the party nights in college, but he still hadn’t expected to go out this quick. All of ten minutes had passed before his hands were empty, its cards evenly distributed between the other three.

“So, are you still in?” Mason cocked an eyebrow, leaning forward with his large physique. “Or are you  _ folding out _ ?”

Once again, for the millionth time that week, Finn felt fervent determination course through him. He could still prove he wasn’t a buzzkill without getting into too much trouble, so long as he was careful. “I’m in!” he shot back, slamming his hands on the table. For all the effort, the impact barely made a sound.

“Well, you know the rules then,” Hank smiled. “Start with your clothes. For every piece removed, you can draw two more cards.”

“Fine.’ Finn pulled off his shirt, compressing it into a bundle before placing it on the table and drawing two cards from the deck. The chilly processed air chilled against the skin of his bare chest, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t used to it by now.. 

Rall whistled, gazing at him once again. “Not bad.” Sometimes, Finn could swear the demon’s thoughts were clear as day, because he could see them perfectly behind those eyes. One thing he’d never seen in them was good intentions. 

He’d drawn a three and a five. Not bad by any standards, but an uphill battle. Now, if only— 

‘Triumvirate,” Mason declared with a smug smile, dropping a trio of identical crown cards onto the table. “Hand ‘em over.”

“Not so fast!” Hank grinned, slamming another trio onto the table—two swords and a gun. “Kingkiller!”. 

“Well played,” Mason shrugged, sliding his lost cards over to Hank’s small pile. 

With a defeated sigh, Finn did the same, though Rall’s expression never wavered from casual amusement regardless of whether he was winning or losing.

In the wake of another empty hand, all three other gazes fell on him. Finn didn’t let himself crack under them, merely shucking off his trousers below the table while Hank took his shirt.for himself above. 

Another two cards drawn, another dud. 

“Finn.” Mason’s voice reached him like a heavy hand on his shoulder, but despite its weight, the large man smiled. “I have a better idea.”

Finn tried to shake off fear before he answered. “What?”

“The Enorian Withdraw. I’ll let you draw  _ five _ cards this round, at the expense of no extra clothes. But.” He lifted a finger. “We all have to agree to this. Finn only has one more hand. If he wins, we leave him alone, maybe do his chores too. But if  _ any of us _ win this round, then you’ll have to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the week.”

“A-Anything?” he stammered.

There was nothing but satisfaction in Mason’s expression. “ _ Anything. _ ”

“Sounds quite...  _ fun _ ,” Rall followed. “I’m in.”

After a quick glance at his hand, Hank furrowed his brow, “I’m not sure if this is the best idea.”

Mason raised an eyebrow. “So you’re  _ folding _ ?”

“No, no, I mean, I’m in as well, but...” Hank swallowed, leaning closer to Finn as his voice turned lower. “Last time we did this, Finn, he had me walk around in one of his  _ used jockstraps _ for a whole week. And that’s the least of it.”

But all it took was one look at Mason’s gaze. It was confident, teasing, superiority written all over his face. If he gave in, who knew how long they’d continue to underestimate him for?

Finn steadied his expression. “I’m in,” he said.

While Hank looked a little worried, the other two seemed to take pleasure in the answer.

Mason quickly dealt him another five cards. “I’m impressed, lil’ guy. Are you scared?”

“N-no,” Finn scoffed, though the lie brought uncomfortable warmth into his cheeks. “Of course not.” 

Rall grinned. “If I win, you’d have every reason to be.” He licked his lips, which sent a whole new wave of shudders down Finn’s spine. 

Mason said nothing at that. His hungry eyes had never left Finn’s to begin with. 

“Well then,” Hank sighed. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Oh.

That’d been rather quick.

Finn couldn’t help but yelp as Mason pulled away the last card in his hands, grasping fruitlessly at its wake.

“Boo.” Rall crossed his arms. “You’re no fun.”

He couldn’t let it end like this. Not so quickly, so suddenly. “Wait, I—”

“If you don’t mind,” Mason began, leaving his winning hand on the table to stand up. To Finn’s dismay, he was moving towards  _ him. _ “I’ll just take my prize now.” His hands came down on Finn’s sides, gripping his chest as they pulled his body up and then slung it over his shoulder, one still firmly pushing down on his ass.

The man’s body was sweaty, tank top clinging to his back, which lent Finn even less support. The musk alone made him worry that maybe he’d bitten off more than he could chew. 

“Wait, Mason, I can just walk!” Finn tried to protest, squirming against his tough back. Looking up, he found both Hank and Rall staring as Mason walked away, one amused and the other jealous.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” the mechanic shrugged. 

Mason carried him out through the hallway in silence, but then rather than turning towards their bedrooms, he took a decisive right.

“Wait, where are we going?” Finn asked. His mind, a little disturbed by hanging almost upside down, was still racing with fear. As many  _ experiences _ as he’d had on this ship so far, none of them had been with Mason. 

And if there was one word he’d use to describe him, it was  _ intense _ . 

“Still haven’t cleaned after today’s rounds,” he replied, placing his palm on the scanner by the wall to open the locker room doors. “First up, you’re gonna help me with that.” 

Inside, the warmer air proved relieving. Mason let him down by the benches facing a wall of lockers, then began pulling his shirt over his head.

“What do you mean?”

“I meant what I said.” Now that the man was shirtless, Finn remembered every last reason there was to fear Mason, starting with his muscles. He was wide top to bottom, every inch appearing both tough as a door and soft as a pillow, from his shapely pecs to the firm abs below them. “Now take off your clothes.”

“Fine,” he conceded, but he only really had his underwear to pull off. 

It wasn’t easy to forget he’d already been naked in front of Mason multiple times before, but the feeling of being exposed was a constant presence hugging his skin, from the moment his fingers tugged on the waistband of his boxers. 

When he looked back after leaving it aside, Mason was already naked, arms crossed and looking at him with a smile. His large cock twitched a little between his legs, already half-hard.

At the sight, Finn couldn’t help but gulp as heat flowed into his own. 

“My eyes are up here,” Mason teased, turning to walk towards the showers. His backside was just as toned as the front, paving the way for round yet still defined asscheeks that could probably crush a man’s skull inbetween them. “C’mon.”

Finn followed him to the showerheads, a square area separated from the rest of the room by short walls. Mason pressed a button on the wall before him and warm water began cascading down his body.

“Now get to it.”

Finn almost laughed .“You really want me to wash you?” After all he’d heard about Mason, the way Hank looked at him with a little fear and Rall with arousal, he’d expected something more than just washing.

“Oh, did I forget?” Mason snickered with amusement. “Don’t use anything ‘cept your tongue.”

“W-What?” Finn stepped back.

Mason didn’t give him a single glance, standing in place. “I don’t like to wait, Finn.”

With a sigh, he dropped to his knees and begrudgingly began at Mason’s feet, slowly moving up his thick legs. The feel of his soft skin wasn’t bad, the taste both salty and a little sweet, but every time he looked up, he found Mason’s smug gaze of superiority looking down on him. Maybe it was right to. By now, he’d all but submitted.

“Every inch,” Mason said.

When Finn didn’t answer, moving up past his legs onto the beginning of his navel, Mason pushed him back against the wall and then pressed his body forward, his hardening cock firm against Finn’s face. He rubbed it back and forth before repeating,  _ “Every. Inch _ ,” and pulling back.

Past reluctance, Finn stuck out his tongue and licked along his salty shaft in one go. Repeating the movement for each side before holding it up to lick his large, hanging balls.

“Treat ‘em well,” Mason noted. “I haven’t emptied them in over a week. When I do, I’m gonna fill you up so  _ fucking _ nicely.”

Finn reeled back in fear, deciding he’d had enough of that area. “D-do you have to?”

“I’ll do whatever I goddamn want, and right now,” he pulled Finn up by the sides of his chest until they were eye to eye, “I want a little taste.” He leaned forward until his chest pressed Finn against the wall and their lips connected, his tongue breaching in as he held the sides of Finn’s face. The man’s pecs alone kept his body leveled in place.

When he stepped back and let him drop back to the ground, Finn almost forgot to breathe

“C’mon, back to work.”

Finn could only nod, standing back up to lick at the ridges between his abs as Mason watched devilishly content from above.

“Good boy.”

* * *

_ “Get me my lube,” _ he’d said. “ _ I left in the engine room.” _

But there was only one problem.

On the way to the engine room, Finn bumped into a shirtless Rall, which by now he recognized as the demon’s natural state. Nothing ever went well in meetings like these.

“I see Mason has been treating you well~” he chuckled, eyes running up and down his naked body.

Knowing Rall, it was easier to move along before he tried anything odd. “Sorry, gotta go get something,” he said, moving past him down the corridor.

“Wait,” Rall pulled a hand around his body, pulling Finn against his chest. “If you’re going so quickly, why don’t I give you a little treat?”

Finn didn’t even have the opportunity to dread whatever it was before he felt Rall’s warm mouth on the side of his neck, fangs prickling against his skin as something hot seeped its way in and quickly spread through his insides.

“ _ Hmm _ ,” Rall moaned, letting the moment linger just a second too long.

“Really? Right now?” Finn shuddered as the potent pheromones made everything warm and tingly, his dick twitching and begging for a touch. For now, he resisted. “I hate you.”

“You’re still delicious,” he replied, already walking away. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Finn trudged his way to the engine room as quickly as he could.

Hank  _ was _ inside, as Mason had said, but one detail that remained forgotten was his usual choice of clothing during work hours—nothing but a pair of black boxers straining against his large body. 

Crouching against an engine, his gaze snapped towards the parting doors and quickly replaced joy with worry. “You alright, Finn?”

“I-I…” Finn panted, his mind melting with the heat Rall had infused into him. “I need, um.”

As Hank stood, the bulge on the front of his boxers tented a little. “Sorry. Don’t blame me for having a boner when you’re naked in my doorway, but well, I don’t think you look all that well yourself in that department.”

His boner had risen to full mast, drool leaving his lips.. “I, uh…” When Finn looked down at Hank’s growing cock, his mouth filled with water almost instantly. “Can I suck your dick?”

“Oh, why didn’t you just say so?” he chuckled, pulling down his boxers to reveal his swaying cock. “I know, I know, it’s not easy to resist this monster.” His smile was smug, hands behind his head. “If you want my load so bad, feel free to come and get it.” He pushed his hips forward, invitingly.

Finn wasted no time in dropping down between them and engulfing the cock into his mouth, hands gripping his ass to pull him against Hank’s perfect body as much as possible. His tongue lapped again and again along its surface, the taste melting into bliss inside his mouth as several moans fought to escape the confines of his throat.

“Oof, you’ve been getting better,” Hank grunted, leaning back against a large hunk of metal by the wall. Finn followed his every movement, mouth glued to the base of his dick as he sucked without care, lost to the sensations swimming on the surface of his skin.

How had he never noticed how amazing Hank’s dick tasted? Or how perfectly his head fit inbetween his thighs?

It didn’t matter now. 

He was in heaven.

He bobbed back and forth fervorously as Hank moaned, his tan skin glistening with sweat. Seizing the opportunity, Finn took a break from his cock to bury his face in the man’s balls, feeling the musk seep into his nostrils and skin as he licked their surfaces dry.

“You love my cock, don’t you?” Hank laughed. “I’m about to give you exactly what you want. I’m close.”

He couldn’t possibly miss it. As quickly as he could, Finn pulled Hank’s cock into his mouth just in time for it to start spasming, shooting rope after rope of warm, delicious cum into his mouth, so much he felt like he was going to drown in pleasure.

At the same time, his dick erupted with the strongest orgasm he’d ever felt, echoing its waves again and again until his body felt as though it was glowing—no, it was. As bliss overtook him, a faint light began emanating from his skin. Finn fell back onto the floor, swallowing it all in one gulp before the world crashed back onto him.

He was on the floor of the engine room.

And he’d just sucked Hank dry as if his semen was water in the desert.

“Ah!” he flinched, covering his leaking dick as he stood up, only to find Hank staring with curiosity past him. Finn felt his back meet something big and warm on the doorway behind him.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Mason sneered with a deep, powerful voice.

“I, I just—  _ Rall _ just—” Finn stammered.

“Not you.” He stepped past him into the room, hands clenching into fists. “I’ll deal with you later.”

“Hey man,” Hank protested, in the defensive, cupping his half-hard dick in one hand. Unfortunately for him, there was nowhere to back up from Mason’s approach. “Finn just came in here thirsty for my dick! What else could I do?”

“And who told you you could mess with what’s mine?”

“He asked for it!”

“Well,” Mason smirked, putting his hands on Hank’s shoulders before pushing down until he was on his knees. “Let’s see how you enjoy it.” With no hesitation, he pulled out his dick from his pants and pushed it into Hank’s surprised mouth.

Hank seemed to accept there was no resisting, because he quickly stopped struggling and merely let Mason continue fucking his mouth, each thrust a little more rough, pushing Hank against the wall.

The soldier still hadn’t come when he pulled back, however.

“F-Fine, fine, maybe I deserved that,” Hank breathed, wiping away his mouth.

“I’m not done.” Hank pulled the naked mechanic up and held his head under his arm, pressed against the side of his chest, then began moving for the door.

“Wait, wait, it’s not easy to walk like this!” Hank tried to argue, to no avail.

Out of morbid curiosity, Finn followed the two of them down to Rall’s room, which had the doors opened. Inside, Rall lied on his side facing them.

“Well, well, well,” he smiled. “What have we here?”

“Hank needs some punishment,” Mason said, letting go of the man’s head to push him into the room. Hank stumbled and then fell onto his stomach on Rall’s floor with a grunt of pain. “Do whatever you want with him.”

“Now that you mention it,” Rall ran a hand across his soft stomach, tongue poking out through his fangs. “I  _ am _ feeling a bit peckish.”

“Wait!” Hank shouted, standing up before him as the demon stood as well. “No, plea—!”

The last thing they saw before the doors slammed shut was Rall pouncing on top of him, eyes wide and full of energy;

“You’re lucky that wasn’t you,” Mason growled, turning away. “Follow me.”

Despite everything, Finn couldn’t help but agree. Whatever Rall had in store, it was probably worse. “Where are we going?”

“To the kitchen. It’s not time for  _ your _ punishment just yet, and what we’re about to do will take a while.”

Finn gulped.

* * *

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Finn huffed. 

“Well, I don’t care what you think,” Mason returned.

At the moment, Finn found himself lying down on the dinner table, still nude, with several pieces of sushi scattered around his body, some on leaves, others against his bare skin. Mason, Hank and Rall all sat around him, each one with a pair of chopsticks.

Hank, in particular, seemed to be a bit more eager than the others, returning for more before he’d even finished chewing each sushi, no matter how many dirty looks Finn shot him. “Sorry,” he said at the latest one, burping lightly against his fist. “Haven’t had seafood in a while.”

“This is  _ degrading _ ,” Finn complained, trying to shift his limbs into a more comfortable position he just couldn’t seem to find. 

Mason’s large hand came down to grip his thigh. “Stop moving.”

Finn fell still, until a sudden pressure came down on his lower regions, bringing with it a flush of pleasure. He looked down to find Rall’s outstretched hands holding his dick and a piece of sushi atop it between his chopsticks. “Rall, that is  _ not _ sushi!” he cried.

“Tastes better, though~” the demon replied, dragging the sushi back and forth along his shaft before bringing it to his mouth. “You have such a cute cock.”

This time, the heat came to his cheeks. 

“How come you never talk that way about  _ my  _ dick?” Hank asked, annoyed.

Rall gave him a devious smile, leaning closer. “Because if  _ they _ knew just how tasty you are, they’d get jealous~” he licked his lips. “Which reminds me.” Leaving his chopsticks by his tray of soy sauce, Rall brought his head down on a piece of sushi on Finn’s arm, pulling in both it and the skin underneath, caressed by his tongue. “You’re not very far behind, Finn.”

Out of self-respect, he chose not to reply. 

Meanwhile, Hank scooted away on his chair, avoiding Rall’s gaze. “I still can’t believe you did  _ that _ . I had to take like, five showers,” he grumbled, turning to Mason. “And I still can’t believe  _ you _ just handed me to him!”

“Whatever it was, serves you right,” Mason said. “Don’t mess with my property.”

Hank looked away, sullen. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Rall held the mechanic’s face for a second, pressing his cheeks. “Aw, don’t pretend you’re not going to find yourself between my legs later~” His discomfort only amused the demon, who now glanced at Mason with both lust and admiration. “Which, by the way, can I call you whenever I need more food delivered to my door?” Finn saw his hand move beneath the table, but its destination was nothing but a guess. 

“That depends,” Mason tilted his head, scooping out sushi from the middle of Finn’s chest as the pieces began to dwindle. “How much are you paying?”

“Hey!” Finn protested. “We’re not  _ food _ !”

“Oh dear, I’m afraid that’s entirely a matter of perspective,” Rall grinned. “For example, from  _ here _ you very much look like someone covered in both sushi  _ and _ sexual energy. Sounds like food to me.” he took one of Mason’s hands, shifting his focus to the larger man. “Can I have him for the night?”

“Nah, I got something—”

But Rall didn’t wait for his answer. The very moment he’d gotten his denial, he quickly pulled Mason’s arm closer to himself and sunk his teeth into the veins of its wrist, licking the surface once before Mason quickly pulled back with a hiss of pain.

“ _ Damn it, Rall, _ ” he cursed.

Finn quickly sat up, dropping the handful of sushis left on him onto the table. Though Mason was gripping the mark of the bite, grunting to himself as he stood and backed away, there was still a faint pink mist rising from it.

If anything, an omen of doom.

“Does… does that mean you’ve infused him with…?”

“My pheromones,” Rall nodded, resting his head on his hands as he watched. “You’re welcome.”

“Um, Finn?” Hank swallowed, casually picking at the loose sushi on the table. “You should run. Like, now.”

But he could only stare in silence at Mason, whose breaths got heavier, whose skin began to sweat, who, when their eyes met once again, had nothing but hunger in his gaze.

Both of his hands gripped the seams of his shirt and then pulled, ripping it to shreds that fell to the floor past his camo trousers and boots. “ _ Run, _ ” he fumed.

Now, Finn couldn’t get off the table quick enough. 

His feet met the cold floor and had broken into a sprint the very moment adrenaline descended his body, warming his limbs with energy.

He didn’t dare look behind. He could hear the stomping steps of the giant chasing him, closer, farther, closer, farther, as the two of them went down the hall and into the main corridor. The warmth of Mason’s breaths against the nape of his neck felt ever-present.

As the turn into their bedrooms approached, Finn switched to his base impulses and let that pent-up energy flow into his hands. At the last second, his body flipped towards Mason and pushed both hands forward, shooting out a ring of blue energy that hit him square in the chest and sent him flying half the way back onto the floor. He knew it wouldn’t take him long to recover.

With the few seconds he’d bought himself, and four doors before him, Finn settled on the unexpected choice and he went for Mason’s room, pulling open and then slamming shut the door before the man could see him. The cupboard was too small. The tiny bathroom, too obvious. 

As quickly as he could, Finn dropped to the ground and scurried under his bed.

Not five seconds later, the door opened to reveal a pair of large combat boots. One leg dropped to its knee, followed by the other.

Finn’s heartbeat increased tenfold, poking his chest again and again as he tried to back away.

But then Mason’s scowling, hungry face appeared before him and every last ounce of hope crumbled to dust. He had a hand on his ankle before Finn could even register his presence, pulling him out from under the bed.

“Thought you could run from me, huh? You think I can’t smell you in there?” Mason growled. “I’m gonna  _ fucking _ break you.”

He held Finn upside down in the air before tossing him onto the bed like a ragdoll.

Now. It had to be now, he still had a chance. Straightening himself over the sheets, Finn pushed both of his hands forward towards Mason and spheres of energy enveloped them. At the same time, glowing blue shackles.appeared on each of the soldier’s wrists, pulling them back, away from each other and from him.

In response, Mason bellowed out an angry roar, tensing every muscle in his bulging chest as he tried to force his arms back to his front, but Finn held it together with as much willpower as he could, focusing every last shred of mental power on keeping the shackles stable;

All until Mason pursed his lips and a drip of saliva sailed through the air on an arch that ended right on Finn’s face. At once, the shackles broke away into splinters of light and the momentum carried Mason’s large body down on top of his, one hand already clutching at his throat as the other lowered the waistband of his trousers.

His cock popped out erect and dripping with beads of precum as he climbed onto the bed. “You can’t run from me. You’re fucking  _ mine _ .”

“M-Mason,” Finn swallowed as he felt it poking against his ass, each movement bringing it closer as Mason’s face hung above his, panting with lust. “it’s too big, it won’t—”

But then he thrust forward, and Finn felt himself almost being split apart in two. He felt so full, yet so utterly defenseless. A loud moan escaped his lips as pleasure radiated inside of him, and it only got worse once Mason’s head dropped even lower to his neck, pulling it against his lips as he kissed and sucked on its surface, pushing in and out of his ass. His legs were up in the air at his sides, buckling to Mason’s rhythm.

He was fully under the man’s influence, from the way Mason’s hands pressed down on his wrists to the weight of his chest pinning him down to the bed. The one constant, besides the endless thrusts of the large cock inside his ass, were the man’s hot breaths against him, filled with both anger and pleasure. It was as if every move of him was carried by both, vigorous and rough. 

The grip of his fingers tightened around his arms, nails almost digging into skin. “ _ You’re fucking mine _ ,” Mason growled. “ _ Say it.” _

“I-I’m yours!” Finn screamed as the heat inside him coalesced into his cock. “I’m all yours!’

Hank let go of his wrists to grip at his hips as he thrust in deeper than ever with one loud roar of victory as his dick twitched and then exploded with warmth inside of Finn. It felt like it was never going to stop, filling him with shot after shot until his own dick came alive. To his surprise, Mason quickly took it into his hand and covered the head with his mouth, sucking in his cum.

Likewise, he swallowed it in one go.

“Can’t waste protein,” he mumbled, wiping at his dirty mouth. His eyes looked unfocused, tired.

“W-What?” Finn asked, but Mason said no more.

His eyes rolled back as his eyelids slammed shut and he fell forward onto the bed, trapping Finn in place under his pressuring warmth. In a matter of seconds, he was snoring.

* * *

When Finn woke up, the bed around him was empty. He sat up, scratching his eyes and trying to remember just where he was, when something elastic hit him in the face. He looked down to find a jockstrap in his lap, then up to see it’d been Mason who’d thrown it, still wearing nothing but camo pants.

“Put it on,” he grunted, moving out of the room. 

Now that Finn examined it, however, he could only sigh.

The front, on top of his dick, was printed with a sentence— _ Property of Mason _ . 

It was going to be a long week. 


	10. Down for Repairs, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some art waiting at the end of this one

Travelling through the infinite expanse of outer space had more downsides than upsides, but for someone who’d spent the majority of his life on solid ground, Finn had severely underestimated just how empty it actually was. 

Ever since Mr. Augustus’ business trip evolved into a prolonged leave for his home planet, the atmosphere inside the Vagabond had shifted entirely. The Captain was usually the one who kept them grounded in most situations, their voice of reason, the one sane, measured opinion in a sea of discordance. Sometimes, his presence was the one thing that kept Finn from falling victim for another one of their schemes, although by now, he supposed it was about time he learned how to stop them out.

Most usually started with a bad idea, a game, a proposition, anything to lure him in under a pretense of fun, maybe aid, sometimes even what he’d assume to be an emergency only to arrive and find a horny excuse looking for some quick fun.

Well, those usually weren’t too bad, at least. 

Today, the hint of danger first arose with the soft beeping of an alarm audible through the walls, interrupting Finn’s rest inside the ship sauna, where he lied down on a towel over the bench. He sat up and pulled a holographic interface from the wall, searching for the problem. He found it in the tab for fuel reserves, each of the four bars representing their tanks going down faster and faster.

Before he could even leave the room, the ship’s intercoms turned on with a  _ click _ . “ _ Yes, I see it, _ ” Mason, the interim captain, said. “ _ Yes, I am taking care of it. We’re taking a pit stop at the nearest system and see what we can do about it. _ ”

Oh well. As long as it wasn’t a magic problem, it wasn’t his job to fix it.

...Unless they were leaking fuel, one wrong move from becoming a cloud of hot plasma. 

Or became stranded in the middle of wild space. 

Or their engines were malfunctioning. 

No way to truly know from here. 

With a heavy, anxious sigh, Finn got out of the sauna and into his clothes as quickly as he could. 

* * *

“Bad news and good news,” Hank said, coming back to the main lounge from the deepest crevices of the engine room. Wearing only a pair of shorts that barely made it halfway towards his knees, most of his tan skin was covered in a combination of sweat and grease, creating arquipelagos of dark smudges in a glinting sea that spread all over his body. Somehow, one of the largest blotches coated most of his nose.

“You’re supposed to say  _ good news _ and  _ bad news _ ,” Finn said, anxiously tapping his feet beneath the round table. Around him sat Mason and Rall, both awaiting in cautious interest. These situations of distress seemed to be the only times in which the demon actually appeared anything apart from cocky, teasing, or playful. Maybe fear of death was his weakness. While Finn didn’t exactly know what to do with the information, he stashed it into the back of his head anyway. He’d take any ammunition he could use against Rall’s constant, sometimes irresistible advances.

Hank raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What did I say?” 

“You said bad news first.”

“ _ Finn _ ,” Mason growled. “Let him speak.”

So Finn promptly shut his mouth. Now that Mason was in command, Finn was just about two times as scared of his imposing presence. He already knew what Mason was capable of outside of the position, so the prospect of him finally being able to freely boss them around was less than comforting. For now, at least, there’d been no incidents apart from that stupid game of cards. 

“It was some rogue object, probably an asteroid.” Hank pulled out a chair as his other hand tried to wipe away smudges. His attempts only seemed to make the oil spread further across his soft pecs. “It went right through one of the tanks, which then crashed the others in malfunctions and whatever. Bright side? One of the wards Finn put in place on the outer hull patched the hole pretty quickly, so we’re not in bigger trouble.”

Finn smiled with confidence, but the others didn’t seem to notice or particularly care. 

“How far can we go like this?” Mason asked, large arms crossed over the table with the same unchanged stern expression.

“A quadrant or two, not far. Is there anything close?”

“Keres is within reach. Small planet. Local government.” Mason stood up and began making his way towards the exit. “They probably wouldn’t have our ship searched, so we won’t have to hide Rall. That’s our stop.” 

Rall leaned back against the chair, hands behind his head. “You imply I can’t take care of myself.”

Though Mason didn’t even look back, Hank raised an eyebrow. “Would you say he’s wrong?”

“Well, it’s not as though you three have ever  _ truly _ faced someone like me. Incubi are strong.  _ I  _ just happen to be one of the nice ones.”

Finn swallowed. If  _ this _ was a nice Incubus, he sure as hell didn’t want to meet a bad one. 

“The closest thing you have to a moral compass is your dick!” Hank countered. “You’d follow it into a damn black hole if it meant getting laid.”

Rall chuckled, peeking his tongue out between his fangs. “Black hole, huh? I think there’s one I know quite well.”

“I— but—shut up!” Hank sputtered, blushing beneath the grease as he turned to walk away as quickly as he could. “I have to go clean myself anyway.”

Unfortunately, there was a newly revitalized Rall on his trail. “Wait!” Rall stretched out a hand as Hank turned the corner. “Don’t you dare start without me!”

* * *

The trip to Keres went smoothly, for the most part. The ship held up pretty well as they entered orbit and then the atmosphere, their windows now full of blues and greens from the bright sky. Finn had begun to miss that kind of sight every now and then. 

Mason landed the  _ Vagabond _ in a long plain of purple grass, a mile away from the capital, a mediums-sized city in the distance. If all went well, they’d be out in a day or two, so long as Hank found the right materials to fix and refuel their tanks. 

Except now, Finn felt trouble arise from somewhere else entirely. Some _ one _ else. 

Rall acting shifty was never a good sign, but him doing so while the ship was grounded for repairs was another level of danger altogether. 

Finn was sure he couldn’t have been the only who noticed the way the demon seemed oddly nice, cheerful, singing and whistling down the corridors all day. By now, annoyance had long let ominous worry take the lead. But it wasn’t his only problem.

When it came time to bring his concerns to Mason, Finn tried to be cautious, but it wasn’t as if he could just pretend the man didn’t look straight up murderous half the time. 

“Um, Mason?” he called, knocking on the wall by the cockpit even though he was already peering into the room. It was probably the smallest room in the ship, with only a pair of seats facing the wide panel beneath the angled viewports. Once filled with stars, now all they showed now was the field of purple grass, with the city’s tall buildings in the distance and a dozen or so ships flying up or down at all times. 

“Hm?” The large man swiveled his chair around to meet his gaze. As usual, his heavy eyebrows were fallen against his eyes in a permanent look of murderous intent Finn wasn’t quite sure was on purpose or not. 

Finn swallowed, trying to find the safest words. “Well, um, do you think Rall’s been acting… a little strange lately? Since the meeting?”

“I’m not blind,” Mason replied, looking away. “Something’s got him chipper. I just figured it was something with you or Hank.”

“I can’t speak for Hank, but, uh, I haven’t  _ been  _ with Rall in a little while.”

Mason crossed his arms, sending shivers down Finn’s spine. “So you think there’s something else going on?”

“I mean, even before this, right? He’s been more active than he is now, and he still wasn’t  _ this weird _ . If anything, he might have less sex  _ now  _ than he did back when he first joined us. I think this is something different.” 

Mason’s gaze went past Finn’s shoulder and fell on something behind him. “Ask him yourself, then.”

Finn snapped his head back to find Rall moving towards him with his hands in his pockets and a casual posture, a lazy smile on his face. “It’s not nice to talk behind other people’s backs, you know.”

“Um, sorry, but…” Finn mustered a weak smile. “G-good mood, huh?”

“Am I that transparent?” Rall asked. “A friend’s coming to visit.”

Try as he might, Finn couldn’t keep his voice from coming out somber as his smile died. “A friend.”

“You could say.”

“Hold on,” Mason cut in, “what kind of friend?”

“A friend from… way back when. Another incubus.”

Mason swiveled back towards the console, already uninterested. “Alright, but you’ll have to take care of him yourself.”

“Wait, you’re gonna let him?!” Finn protested, finding himself backed up against the wall when Rall made his way into the small room as well. “Mason, we can barely handle  _ one _ , let alone  _ two _ ! This kind of magic is dangerous, if it goes into excess we could all—”

“Oh, won’t you relax already?” Rall sighed, stepping in front of him to lean against the same wall, an arm above his head. His body slowly came down closer and closer until they were nose to nose. “You know you love me.” His voice was lower, huskier, hiding a slight purr beneath his words. “And besides,” below, he gripped and then squeezed Finn’s crotch, eliciting a flinch of surprise, before moving away. “Kaz is only going to be here for a day or two. Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Mystery solved,” Mason shrugged.

“B-but—”

He glanced back over his shoulder. “Finn, you have ten seconds to leave if you don’t want to spend the rest of the day keeping my cock nice and warm inside your mouth.”

“Sorry.” Finn couldn’t be out of the room faster. “Yup.”

It wasn’t that Finn didn’t trust Rall—which he didn’t, besides the point—but moreso that he saw no possible way in which this could go well. Rall was already a force of chaos all on his own. But then again…. There was  _ one  _ thing that always seemed to steal away his focus for a while.

There was a way out for him. 

* * *

“I’m sorry, you want me to do  _ what _ ?” Hank sputtered.

“Well, just, keep them entertained!” Finn replied. “I don’t know!”

He’d found the mechanic having a break by the lounge, eating a bag of chips while an old action movie played on the large screen. Free of dirt and stains, he now wore an old tank top.

“Finn, do you understand what you mean when you say that _Rall is bringing home a friend?_ ” Hank asked between chips. “You do know what usually happens whenever I’m alone in the same room as him?”

“You… have a good time?”

“Nope, I usually end up with my entire body sore for days.”

“But you like it!” Finn countered, standing in the way to block his view of the screen just to spite Hank. “It’s not like we can’t all  _ hear  _ it! Just... take one for the team, I don’t know.”

A warm blush filled his cheeks, but he looked more offended than anything else. “Unlike  _ you _ , I’m no bottom. You think I bottom for Rall? Me? Hank?” he scoffed with a laugh. “Psh, there’s nothing he loves more than taking it from me. Don’t be silly.”

Finn sighed, taking a seat beside him. “Hank, please. If he somehow ropes me into this--”

“Oh, I don’t think Rall is a ropes kind of guy,” Hank interjected.

“T-that’s not what I mean! I just can’t help but have a bad feeling about this...”

“Relax! It’s not like they can’t keep  _ each other _ entertained, right? They’re both sex demons, why would they need anybody else?”

Well… maybe he had a point. Why would Rall prefer anybody else to his own friend?

Hank chuckled. “To be honest, I’m more surprised Rall even  _ has _ friends.”

**_BOOM_ ** _. _

A loud explosion rumbled against the entire ship, knocking Finn off-balance and showering the floor with chips.

“What was that?!” Finn asked, looking around for signs of damage but finding nothing but slightly misplaced objects.

“We’re still alive, nothing too bad.” Hank grunted, standing up. “So for one, it sure as hell wasn’t inside the ship. C’mon.”

The two of them made their way towards the hangar, where the landing ramp provided access to the outside. While the room was usually messier than most, tools and crates scattered all about, nothing here seemed out of place either. 

Finn followed Hank down the ramp and onto the purple fields only to find Mason already standing there. Ahead of him, a large, circular pyre of ash and smoke billowed up into a slow vortex. 

Before they could move closer, Mason lifted a fist next to his head, then began to slowly approach, one hand cautiously gripping the pistol at his waist.

As the smoke dissipated, a shadow appeared inside the circle. A standing figure. Its pink leg emerged first, followed by the rest of his body—a very pink, very naked Incubus. He looked a bit younger than Rall, his body not as wide or heavy, but he still carried himself with an air of superiority stamped on his face. While his hair was a little longer than Rall’s, messier, pointy ends falling against his forehead, he had none from the neck down, though Finn forced himself to look away, straight at the demon’s face, as soon as his eyes veered too close to his naked waist. 

In less than a second, Mason had the incubus staring down the barrel of his pistol, but it didn’t seem to faze the demon. The only emotion on his face was boredom.

“Kaz!” a shout suddenly came from behind them. Rall pushed past them and ran, effortlessly shoving Mason out of the way with one hand to greet the pink incubus with a hug. “Oh, how glad I am to see you.” All the while, the other incubus’ hands remained still at his sides. “Everyone!” Rall suddenly declared, turning to stand beside him, holding his other shoulder. “This is my good friend Kaz!”

In contrast with Rall’s enthusiasm, Kaz seemed almost allergic to this display of affection, looking away with disinterest. 

“Really, Rall?” Kaz scoffed. “Mortals? This is your group?” 

“Hey, these are  _ nice _ mortals.” Rall smiled, eyes half-drawn. “They took good care of me.”

“So this is your friend, huh?” Hank grimaced. “He seems… nice.”

Mason lowered his gun with a sigh. “Don’t make a mess.” He turned, already walking back. “I’ll be in my gym.”

“Fantastic! I have so much to show, so much to _tell!_ ” Rall grinned, this time with genuine joy. “C’mon, Kaz, let’s head inside.”

“...Fine,” Kaz conceded, letting Rall lead him towards the landing ramp with a hand around his shoulder. 

As soon as they were out of earshot, when only Finn and Hank remained standing on the field, Finn exhaled a breath he’d been holding for a while. “Alright, maybe I was a little too pessimistic.” 

“Yknow, I have a hunch only time will tell.”

Be it out of fear or simply denial, Finn chose to accept his own conclusions.

* * *

True to Hank’s earlier prediction, Rall and Kaz went straight for the demon’s bedroom, leaving the three of them surprisingly free to continue with the repairs. 

With Hank off to the city for parts and Mason in the gym, that left Finn alone. Free, even, a rare feeling he didn’t quite know what to do with at first. A day without worry, without fights, without schemes, and without work… What did that look like for him?

For one, he could go off to the local forest and pick some new supplies for his potion kit. It’d been a while since he gathered his own natural supplies instead of having lower quality herbs and flowers shipped. 

At the very least, being away from the ship meant staying away from whatever Rall had in store. 

After changing into a more comfortable outfit for a trip outside, with long sleeves and pants in case of bugs, he set out towards the woods with a backpack and some snacks. 

They weren’t very far, only a thirty minute walk away, and from the first steps alone, Finn felt at peace. The forest stretched as far as his eyes could see. Like the grass below, the leaves here were also a soft shade of purple, while the tree bark was almost white.

The sounds of nature surrounded him, and for once in months, serenity as well. 

His deep breaths carried nothing but pure, fresh air, a sharp contrast from the artificial recycled version stocked with the ship. 

The forest floor was littered with flowers, their colors more diverse the deeper he went, but it took a while until one looked peculiar enough to catch his interest. It was red and yellow, bulb shaped like a diamond above a long stem, miraculous angles so perfect it was a wonder something like this could be produced by nature alone. 

Finn crouched to examine it—where the peculiar went, magic certainly followed. His hands slowly approached, leaning closer and closer, energy dancing on his fingertips, when a step echoed behind him. 

The magic that had been coalescing on his hands exploded out when Finn jumped in fear, engulfing the poor flower in a blue fire that reduced it to ash in a single second. 

When Finn turned back, now angry, the sight proved to be even worse.

“Well,” Kaz smirked, standing before him with his arms crossed. Now, he wore a black speedo. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Fear quickly replaced anger, cold and warm currents running side by side inside Finn’s veins. “K-Kaz. What are you doing here? Where’s Rall?”

“Taking a little nap, you could say,” he said. “But don’t worry. This isn’t about him.”

Finn took a cautious step back .“What do you want?”

“Shit, I thought I was obvious.” Kaz grinned his full range of pointy teeth, slowly approaching. “I just want  _ a little fun _ . After Rall spoke so well of you, how could I resist?”

Fantastic. Just what he needed—another horny idiot.

At least this time, he didn’t have to feel bad about hurting him.

His fists glowed with energy, thrumming inside his bones. “I think you’re gonna have to try a little harder than that, then.” When he thrust them forward, a beam of blue light erupted from his hands and exploded against Kaz’s bare chest, sending him flying back into the air.

In the middle of his trajectory, however, his body twisted back and gripped a white tree branch looping over it to send himself back towards Finn.

This time, Finn had no choice but to run. 

As he rushed past trees and rocks, hastily dodging everything at the last second, magic took its time seeping back into his limbs. He didn’t have to look back to know Kaz was right on his trail. Finn could always feel Rall’s little pulses of magic when he was near, like whatever equivalent to a heart demons had, but Kaz’s was so strong it felt as though it had its own gravity.

The worst part was the way it moved—first above, jumping between canopies, distant, but undeniable, then down on the forest floor, fast, erratic, far and then close and then far. He was being toyed with. Kaz easily had the speed to catch up.

Stress prickled warmly on Finn’s skin, but he couldn’t let it stop him. One wrong move, and who knew what could happen? He was starting to believe Rall when he said he was  _ one of the good ones _ . What did a bad incubus look like?

He couldn’t risk finding out.

Pushing all his energies onto his fingertips, Finn looked over his shoulder and fired back only to find no one behind him at all. No pulse. No demon. 

His legs slowly came to a halt. He turned to breathe, searching for any signs of Kaz, but once again found nothing. Maybe he’d given up. No, how could he? With the way his body felt as though it was bouncing back and forth, there was no reason for him to give up. If anything, it felt like he was  _ holding back _ . 

Chills splashed his entire back at once as the pulse returned, closer than ever.

“Wrong move,” Kaz whispered into his ear before a force pushed him forward and face-first onto the ground. Finn didn’t have time to even lift his head before Kaz’s foot pressed down on top of his ear.

“Looks like I got you,” he snickered. “Don’t even think about using any more tricks.” Something warm spread across his hands before they both snapped together against his back like an invisible band chained them together. “Now get up. You have a dick to suck.”

As soon as Kaz withdrew his foot, Finn pulled himself back to his knees in front of the demon. Caught, all that lingered in him was anger as Kaz lowered his speedo, revealing a long and thick erect cock, tip wet, bobbing up and down. 

Despite it inches away from his face, Finn scowled up at the demon’s gaze. “You won’t get away with this. When Rall finds out, he’ll—”

His words were cut short when Kaz thrust forward until his dick met the back of Finn’s throat, at which point he gripped the back of Finn’s head to push himself further. 

Strangely, the taste he felt was surprisingly sweet as the rod dragged back and forth against his tongue, Kaz moaning with pleasure. Finn didn’t entertain him by assisting. It was easier to let himself be used and get it over with. He’d been through it enough times already.

As his pace increased, Kaz’s grip on the sides of his head grew tighter, fucking his mouth without care. Finn’s mistake was looking up at the demon’s eyes, seeing the way he looked down at him like he was a piece of meat, sending a quick jolt of pleasure down his body. Against his own wishes, Finn felt his dick stiffen inside his pants. 

In the corner of his eyes, Finn noticed thin threads of pink steam rising through his clothes, flowing up into Kaz’s awaiting maw, at which point he licked his trembling lips. “Why is your lust so delicious?” he panted inbetween thrusts. “There’s something different about you.”

Kaz suddenly pushed Finn’s head back until his cock had left his mouth, at which point he pulled it up and then brought Finn’s head against his balls. “Give them a good lick,” he ordered, holding the sides of Finn’s neck.

Finn reluctantly brought out his tongue as Kaz’s shaft leaned against his forehead. His balls had the same candy-like taste as the rest of his skin, but Finn stopped himself from looking too eager. He couldn’t deny they felt good, surprisingly so. If the circumstances were different, maybe he’d even— 

“I’m getting close.”

Finn wasn’t fully read when Kaz once again pushed his entire length down his throat to unload. “ _Ahhh,_ ” the incubus moaned as Finn was forced to swallow shot after shot of his warm cum. The moment he was done, he pulled his cock out and this time brought down his hand against Finn’s face, covering it entirely.

Unable to open his mouth or breathe properly, Finn began to squirm as his fingers tightened on his face.

“Shh, Don’t resist it,” Kaz’s calm voice came from what felt like all around him. “You know you want this, anyway.”

Desperation ran inside him like boiling rivers, anxiety, stress, fear. Want what? What could he have been planning?

“Feel my essence inside you. Feel it spread.”

True to his words, there was something growing inside of him like a cloud, filling out his limbs, moving up his neck. In the darkness of his palm, with his hands bound against his back, all Finn could do was panic and thrash even harder.

“You want me.”

No. He didn’t.

“You want to be with me.”

Never.

“You want to serve me.”

Pain filled his lungs, until… serenity emptied them. Peace hugged every inch of his skin, inside and out. 

What was he doing here, again? 

Light reached his eyes, and Finn saw a pair of slender, pink legs. His first instinct was to pull himself towards them, hugging them against his body.as if they were the last thing in the world. Every time his hands touched it, the same tranquility echoed in his mind.

“Look at you now.”

Finn looked up and found himself staring at the most perfect man he’d ever seen.

“Finn, was it?” the man asked.

“Y-Yes, Master,” he stammered, mouth watering. 

“Good. You will answer by  _ slave _ now, is that understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy. Now get up, we have plenty of work to do.”

* * *

\+ Extra art of Kaz done by a friend!


End file.
